Torn Between Two ExStudents
by cryptidwonka
Summary: Here's my Gokusen 3... Shin became a principal... Kumiko became a new teacher working in Shin's school... Hayato also a new teacher in this school... What twists will happen? Read and Review please...
1. Unexpected

Kumiko and the V.P. is standing in front of the new school.

"This place is huge, bigger than Kurogin and Shirouken high. Ryonan high school?" Kumiko said as she read the school sign.

(I don't know the new school's name… just imagine that it is Ryonan high)

"Yeah, and I hope that there'll be no other stupid students around here anymore." V.P. looked at Kumiko. He walks through the gate. "Oh! Wait for me Vice Principal!".

* * *

They found a room that has 'faculty' sign at the door. "I think this is the faculty, right?" Kumiko said.

"Are you blind? Can't you see? There's a word written on it FA-CUL-TY." V.P. spelled it on Kumiko's face. 'I can't believe it, I'm working with this woman again.' V.P. said to himself.

"Vice I think we have to go now."

"Yeah, sure." Vice opened the door.

"WELCOME to our new vice and to the new teacher." V.P. and Kumiko saw the teachers holding a banner of Welcome. They are smiling widely. Some of them are holding cakes and other's making a victory sign.

A beautiful woman came up to them and offered a hand for greetings. They accept the hand, smiling at the woman and said "Thank you! Thank you for your warm welcome for us."

"Oh it's okay. The principal told us to do so. And he is expecting to see you right away. And oh! I'm very sorry I'm Ms. Ukyo Hibiki. I'm an English teacher."

The principal finally spoke. "Oh! I'm Mr. Sawatari and this is Kumiko Yamaguchi."

"Hello there, vice principal Sawatari and Ms. Yamaguchi, it's my pleasure to meet the two of you." The woman turned to Kumiko. "You're the new math teacher right?"

"Pleasures all mine Ms. Hibiki. Yes, I'm the new math teacher." Kumiko waved at her.

"The principal is waiting for the two of you. Come back when you're done with him so that we can get along with each other."

"Thank you, off we go then." V.P. said to the Ukyo and left.

"Hey Vice." She was about to follow him when she heard Ukyo speaks.

"Ms. Yamaguchi, you know what? The principal is a very good looking guy. And he is young." Ukyo whispered in her ear.

"Oh! Is that so? Very well then, that will be great. Thank you I'll go now." Kumiko bowed her head and leave the place. "V.P. Wait for me!!"

* * *

Kumiko found Sawatari in front of a door with a 'Principal' sign.

"Why did you leave me there?" Kumiko said while catching her breath.

"Shhhh! Fix yourself. We're going now." She arranged herself and toldV.P. that she is ready.

Kumiko turned around and held out her hand and said "Fight! Go!" then she turned to V.P. "What on earth are you doing?" Sawatari glared at her, lips twisted.

"Uuuh! Nothing! Nothing! Let's Go!!" she calmed herself.

Sawatari turned the knob and said "Ok! Let's go."

They let out a sigh as V.P. opened the door. "Good morning Mr. Principal." They both said. When they open their eyes, they can't believe what they had just seen. The man standing before the table is actually…

"SHIN SAWADA?" was all they can say.


	2. Good to see you again

"Shin Sawada?" was all they can say.

Shin stared at them for a moment. Then he turned on the papers above the table and sat on his swivel chair. "Now that the two of you are here, let's get down to business-" he noticed that none of them is listening. They seem flabbergasted at what they had seen.

"What!?" but no one answered him. He rest his back on his swivel chair, legs crossed, arms on the armrest and one hand on his face. "Are you going to stand there all day just staring at me or what?"

"I can't believe it? You're the principal?" Sawatari muttered.

"Well, why don't you take your seats first then I'll tell you why I became the principal of this school." They take their seats in front of Shin's table but didn't take their eyes off on Shin. "Please, stop staring at me like that."

Shin lean on the table putting his arms on top of it. "First, after the graduation, my father talked to me. I said sorry and he said sorry and that's it, we are buddies now." "That is 'thanks to you', Ms. Yamaguchi." But again, there's no response heard.

Shin shook his head. "I'm now living with them again. I talked to my father and told him that I want to have a job. He refused at first because he wanted me to work on his company. But he changed his mind and asked me the job I want. And then I said I want to be a principal in a school, our own school."

They still don't utter a word. Shin sighed. "My father's the director, and I'm the principal myself."

V.P. finally speaks "Why not became the director instead?"

"I don't have any experience on handling a big school. So I'm taking things little by little." Shin said. "Then if I have the feeling that I can handle a big school like this, I will just tell my father and he'll make me the director. Simple as that-"

"You really are buddies now, aren't you?" Kumiko finally spoke, eyes on the floor with a wide smile. "And it's all because of me." Then she stands from her chair, turn around and said "I can't believe it, my student became a principal and soon will become a director. I really am a good teacher. Oh grandpa, I can't wait to tell you about this." She raised a hand, close fist. "I did it." She yelled.

Then she turned to look at them but they aren't listening. They are now talking about their business. She sat back and asked, "Hey Sawada, why not name this school with your name on it?" Shin turned to her and said blankly "It's ugly!" 'Sawada School?' Kumiko thought. "Yeah you're right."

"And Ms. Yamaguchi, you should call me 'Sir Sawada' right now. I have a higher position than you have. And besides, I don't want to let anyone think that you have exceptions because you are my ex-teacher. Things have changed now. And you also Mr. Sawatari" pointing at the new V.P.

He nodded, smiled and said "Yes, Sir Sawada."

"Mr. Sawatari, I ask for you to be the new vice because I know that you are good at it." The V.P. smiled proudly looking at Kumiko saying 'See? I'm good'. "I'm expecting a good job on you."

"And as for you Ms. Yamaguchi," he turned to Kumiko and said "Just be a Math teacher." 'What that's only it? No expectations' Kumiko thought. "Hey Sawa- uhm… Sir, how about the expectations-" "There's nothing, I know you're good. And as for your background, it's nothing for me. I already told my father about you, and he said that you're a good teacher. He needs you here."

"Oh! Alright!" Kumiko giggled because of the words 'good teacher'.

"Alright then, you're dismissed and welcome to Ryonan high." Shin said.

"Thanks Sir Sawada." The two waved goodbye and left the room.

'It's nice to see you again, Yankumi' Shin said, eyes closed.


	3. ooops!

"What!? You're Mr. Principal's ex-teacher." Ukyo said. They have been there talking to each other. They are good buddies by now.

Before their conversations, and get along session, Ms. Hibiki introduced everyone. Mr. Miyota Rishitahari, the P. E. teacher; Mr. Ryujie Kiyoen, the Science teacher; Ms. Reyako Akira, the Music teacher; Ms. Norma Imai, the Art teacher… and many more

(I'm tired of thinking names…). V.P. is now fixing his table and place his name carved on a big wooden pencil on the front of his table. Then he walk on the teacher for some chit-chat.

Ms. Ukyo and Kumiko's table are next to each other, so she is the closest friend of her and also because she is very talkative.

"Yes, he is a student four years ago." Kumiko answered. "And I prefer you call me Kumiko, its okay with me." Kumiko smiled.

"That's cool. Okay I'll call you Kumiko, and you can call me Ukyo." Ukyo smiled back. "You know what; I think that you really are a good teacher. You make one of your students become a principal."

Kumiko giggled, eyes on the table "It's not like that ok" while stroking her hair. Then he turned to Ukyo, "Besides he's really a smart guy, you know. Smartest from all the students I had handled."

"Wow, really? He's one heck of a guy, beauty with brains." Ukyo giggled and look up to nowhere. "Yeah, you're right. Wait a minute; He's been a principal for about two years, right? " Yankumi asked. Ukyo nodded. "Is he good?"

"Yeah!" Ukyo answered. "We all know that every school has bad students, goons and everything. But you can find no one like that here. Every boy here likes Mr. Sawada as their principal. And we're proud about that." Kumiko stared at Ukyo.

"This school is a very peaceful one."

"How can that happen?" Kumiko murmured. "We really like him, you know. He's very kind to everyone, especially to the students."

"Is that so?" 'Well I think because he saw his high school friends to those students.' Kumiko smiled.

"Is he like that ever since high school?" Ukyo asked.

"Well kind of? But I'm sure that he is a good friend." She smiled.

"Kumiko, I think we have to go now. We'll start to work tomorrow." Tne new vice said at their back.

"Ok then, it's very nice to be a friend of yours Ms. Ukyo. I have to go now." Kumiko said. "Alright then! see you tomorrow. You have to tell me more about Mr. Sawada, ok?"

Yankumi laughed. "Ok then that's a promise." Then they walk home.

**

* * *

At the Uedo residence…**

Everyone congratulate Kumiko about her new job.

Yankumi and everyone is eating their dinner. She told everyone about Shin as their principal.

"I know that that boy will have a good future. He is a great man after all." Her grandpa said. "And, of course, he _**inspires**_ his teacher very much." Her grandpa added, he emphasize the word 'inspires' but no one, as expected, notice it.

"You think so grandpa?" Kumiko jumped out with glee. "Oh I'm very proud of myself." "Congratulation, missy" everyone said. "Oh thanks everyone." Tomorrow will surely be a good day for me. Oh I can't wait."

* * *

The next day…

"Good morning, everyone." She walks from the door to her table. She put her things on the table and fixed it. "Good morning, Kumiko. You're in a good spirit today." Ukyo said.

She sat on her chair and turned to Ukyo who's smiling at her. "Well, it's because it's the start of my new career again." she raise her head, hands on her chest. "I'm a teacher again. I'll do my best to teach every students at my class and-" her moment was interrupted by a familiar voice on his back. "You should be working by now, Ms. Yamaguchi. It's already time."

She turned and looks at the man on her back. "Oh, vice it's nice to see you again."

"Talking to yourself again?" he asked. "No! Ms. Ukyo is-" But she see no one on her side.

"Uhh… uhh…" she turne to vice again "Very well then,-" she smiled foolishly.

"Everyone is working now, and you should too." Vice glared at her.

"But I've just arrived few minutes ago." Kumiko try to complain. "Maybe I can relax a little-" "Ms. Yamaguchi today is our first day of work, and we shouldn't mess around." "Go to your class and do what you should do."

"Oh men! Alright I'll be off then. I just have to get my lesson plan and then I'll go." Yankumi grinned at the Vice. She fix her things and was about to go when she heard the vice speaks.

"Do you know the section you'll be teaching?" She paused. Not looking back and cried, "Oh my! I forgot to ask Sawada!"

* * *

"How can I forget about that? Stupid of me." She murmured. Talking to no one again.

She's walking along the hallway, ten inches away from the principal's door when she heard a woman's voice.

"Oh Shin, stop teasing like that! please." And she heard her giggled. He ran through the door and leaned her ears. "Oh you're such a bad boy!" she heard her again. "Oh stop it please-"

"Oh no! I have to stop him. He's doing something bad to the woman."

Without a second thought, she opened the door and shouted "Shin, what are you doing?"

He saw a woman sitting on the edge of the table, legs apart. Shin is standing between the woman's legs. The woman's arm around Shin's neck while Shin's hand on her waist. Shin's looking at her, but the woman is glaring at her badly.

"OOOPs…" she muttered.


	4. something's wrong

"Ooops!" she muttered. She had put a hand on her mouth as she gave them a confused look.

Shin shook his head, step back from the woman; he headed to the table; sat at his chair and turned to her lazily.

"Who are you?" the woman broke the silence. "And can't you even knock?" the woman rise from the table. She grabbed her bag and took a box of cigars and was about to get a stick when "Oh wait, you can't do that here. This place is air-conditioned and you might break the smoke alarm-" (I don't know what's the right word for that alarm… sorry about that…)

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" she tries to take a stick out again when she noticed that Shin is looking at her from his seat. "What is it honey?" she gave him a flirt smile, leaning towards him from the edge of the table.

"You heard her?" was all she heard from him. "What!?" she yelled, but no response came from him. He just looked at her. She took a deep breath and glared at Kumiko whose still looking at her. She throws the cigarette box on the table.

Kumiko observe the woman. She's wearing a mini-mini-mini violet skirt that revealed her shapely legs, a lavender tube blouse that has a violet blazer on top. He wears black pair of sandals that is 3 inches from the floor. Her curly hair is tied up that helps her enough to see her very beautiful face but upset.

"Don't you know that it is impolite to stare at someone?" The woman said raising an eyebrow. Kumiko came back to reality "Oh! I'm sorry about that!" she bows her head to apologize. The woman crossed her arm below her well-developed chest. She turned to Shin whose still resting on his swivel chair. "Honey, who's this woman?" while pointing at her.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce her…" He rise from his chair and said "This is Kumiko Yamaguchi, our new math teacher… and Ms. Yamaguchi this is Ms. Haruka Tsubaki." "Uhmm, hello there Ms. Tsubaki sorry about what happen… I-"

"So you're the new teacher." She ignores her sorry and observes her for a moment. She's still wearing those light blue jogging pants and the pair of glasses. "Oh Shin! Honey! Why not chose a more decent woman." She move to where Shin's standing and snaked an arm on Shin's back. "Excuse me!?" Kumiko raise an eyebrow but no offense meant, just confuse at what she had said.

"Look at her she's wearing an ugly jogging pants." she chuckled. Kumiko touch her clothes 'Ugly!?' she asks herself.

Shin place a hand on her cheek and the other on her back "Stop that Haruka. You don't have to state the obvious." He smiled at her. He escape from her cuddle and turned to Kumiko. "Is it business why you're here?" she nodded. "Ok then leave."

Kumiko nodded again and was about to go "You heard him, leave now." She heard from Haruka. She saw Shin turn to Haruka and chuckled. He hugged her again, one hand touching her chin and said "I'm not talking to her, sweetheart, I'm talking to you." He freed from her, sat back on his chair. "Go now and leave we'll do some business…" "What!?... can-you-repeat-that-again please." "Leave." He replied in one word.

"Oh you're such a shit!" she grabbed her bag and walk through the door but stop at Kumiko. She gave her a deadly look and slammed the door.

'What a deadly woman.' She turned to Shin. "Why did you do that? You had just embarrassed your girlfriend in front of others." He didn't respond. Then she notice that he really didn't care. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Shin leans on the table and begun to reply. "No!"

"She isn't your girlfriend? But you're flirting with her a while ago."

"So!?"

"So I'm confused." She said.

Shin sighed. "Ms. Yamaguchi, that girl likes me, she's obsessed in me, and as for a man, I just did want she wants."

"You're playing with her? Just for fun?"

"F.Y.I., for her fun. She is a daughter of my father's friend. She's a spoiled brat and I don't like those kind of girls. And for my father's sake I have to be kind on her. But I don't take her seriously."

"You mean you have other woman beside her?" she asked.

"It's a man needs." He said. "And don't worry about her, one call from me and she'll be there in a minute."

But she stood there staring at him.

"Ms. Yamaguchi, you said that you're here for business. Why asking my personal life?"

"Oh! I forgot about that. Sorry! I'm just confused. When you're in high school, you're not close to other woman. And things have-"

"Yeah, Things have change. And so!? Why are you here?"

"Oh! I forgot to ask you about my new advisory class yesterday. So, What will it be?"

Shin stands and fix the scattered papers above the table. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

Kumiko stared at him confusedly. "Well, I took only one egg sandwich this morning and a cup of coffee but that doesn't filled my big stomach." She chuckled.

He lifts his head to look at her "You're teaching while your stomach is growling."

"Oh! It's nothing I'm used to it. And besides I don't want to be late at the first day of my work." She stopped for a second and said "Hey, about my classroom-"

"Don't worry I heard you." He took a key and put it to his pocket and hurried through the door. "Come I'll show you." And he disappeared. "Oh! Hey wait for me!" she ran after Shin.

* * *

They are walking along the hallway. Shin's walking fast and Kumiko can't keep up. She has to leap and leap to come up with him. 'He walks faster than before.' And when she was tired of leaping. "Oh please Shin, can you walk slowly so I can keep up?" He grabbed her shoulder and pulled him but he never look back at her and its all because 'Wow! What a broad shoulder and a strong muscle. And I can't even forced him to look back'

In high school, she just have to pull his shoulder and he'll face her saying 'That hurts! You don't have to force me to look.'

He turned to her. "What is it, now?" she still flabbergasted at what she just felt but she managed to reply. "So strong…" ooops it isn't a reply, she's still shock.

"What?" Shin asked. This time she's back to reality. "Oh!" she pulled back her hand on his shoulder and held it with her other hands. "I…I…I" "Are you alright?" he growled, irritation on his voice.

Then she looks passing his shoulder, trying to avoid his eyes. "I said, aaah, ca…we... we… where's the room?" Shin sighed. "I thought something bad happen, let's go now."

* * *

They walk again but no one utter a word. Shin is a quiet person, but Kumiko? OOOOh! That's confusing.

"Here it is!" he turned to her and said "This is your room."

"Alright!" still not looking at him. Shin opened the door and walked inside the room.

"Oh the coolest principal in Japan." Someone mumble. Everyone rise from their seat and said "Good morning, Mr. Sawada."

"It's okay, take your seats." And everyone did. "Today you'll have a new advisor and she will also be your Math teacher. Come in Ms. Yamaguchi." Everyone look through the door and saw the woman with pair of glasses and jogging pants.

Kumiko walks slowly looking at the student. "Good Morning!"

Someone mumbles "I thought that she is beautiful and sexy."

"We got a tomboy teacher." Another one whispers.

Kumiko stood there quietly, looking at the mumbling boys, as Shin watch her. 'Something is isn't right here. She's supposed to be happy about this.'

"Hey quiet everyone. This teacher is a teacher of mine back in my high school years." Shin told them.

"Wow! Cool! Our new teacher is our principal's ex-teacher. That's great." Someone shouted.

"I think we're lucky enough even if she's not that beautiful." Everyone laugh but happy enough.

Shin turned to her again but still she's not making any response.

"Ok boys. You'll be teach by your new teacher tomorrow, ok!? Be good at her. Wait for your next teacher ok!?"

"Yes sir. You can count on us." They said in unison.

"Let's go." Shin faced Kumiko. She nodded and walked through the door.


	5. from the very start

"The sections name is also 3D, like the one you're handling for 2 years back then." They are walking together along the hallway again. "The president's name is Yoshikawa Irime. And don't worry; they are not pigheaded like us. They won't harm you. I promised yo-" he turned to her. And when he noticed that he isn't talking to someone, he stopped walking.

"What now?" He yelled. She was 8 inches away from him when she turned around. "Huh!?" still the same expression 3 minutes ago.

"I've been talking and talking here and you aren't even listening." He said in a deep voice. He walked towards her "What's wrong with you? You've been like that ever since we left my room." She now realized that she's with him. "You'd met your new students a while ago but didn't say anything? Where's your long-corny-speech that you always say? The 'I make your dream come true' and those stupid phrases?"

"Ah…ah…?" was all she can say. She had managed to look at him now.

"You're never been like that. What's got into you?"

"Oh let me guess, are you making fun of me, or what?" he's upset now.

Then Kumiko, whose back to herself, looked at him and gave that stupid grinned of her. The one she's using when she's in trouble or embarrassed. "Of course not!?" she grinned again. "Why would I make fun of you, Mr. Principal? I can't do that." she taps his broad shoulder several times until he spoke.

"Then why are you so quiet? And stop doing that." he moved his shoulder, her hand tapped the wind. "Oh! Sorry! It's just that I…I…" she looks everywhere and said. "Hungry, yeah I'm hungry!" she swings her arms. "Hungry." Nodding and nodding.

Shin sighed. "You should have told me earlier." He lowered his voice. "I can introduce you to your students anytime I wanted to." She stared at him again. "I started to worry. I thought some lost soul had possessed you or a screw has loosen up." He pointed a finger on her temple. "Let's go now and eat." He grabbed her hand.

"Wait! How about my student? I have a class remember?" he turned to her.

"You really aren't listening." He crossed his arm on his chest. "I told your class that you'll start them teaching tomorrow. So no buts, no questions, and let's go." and grabbed her hand again.

"Wait! One last question. What's the screw you're talking about?" she asked foolishly. Shin sighed irritably, ignored her question and pulled her again. "Oh wait! What's the screw?" Shin's still ignored her.

* * *

They walk through a parking lot.

"You know what? My left hand is aching. You pulled and pulled me forcefully." She cried touching his left hand.

"Don't act like you're hurt. I know that you're stronger than that. Such a baby." He said irritably.

"Where are we going?" He placed his hand to his pocket and took out a key. He pressed a button.

"Wow! Is this your car? Great!" she saw a black shiny sports car.

"You really like black things, don't you?"

"Hop in the other side. And hurry." Ignoring her.

"You won't open it for me?"

"Why would I? You aren't even a girly-like?"

"You're so cruel. How ungentle man you are." she pouted her lips as she watch him step inside the driver seat.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Put on your seatbelts." He said and she did. She relaxed for a bit. "You really are rich now." She said looking everywhere as she turned to Shin. He's also looking at her. "So childish," he said. "Pardon?" she asked. No respond instead he runs the engine and drove away from the school.

* * *

"You know! We can eat at the canteen. There's plenty of food there." She muttered.

"If you like to eat there, I'll pull over; you can get off in my car so that you can take yourself back to that canteen you're talking about." He threatened, eyes still on the road.

She grinned, her eyebrows meet. "No! It's just an opinion. And besides I don't like the food there-"

"You don't have to pretend…" he mumbled as she speaks continuously about the canteen.

* * *

Kumiko noticed that the place looks familiar. Shin slows down and parked the car. He shut off the engine and stepped outside the car. Kumiko did the same after him.

As she stepped outside, Shin opened the restaurants door. "It's Kuma's restaurant." She mumbled. "Hey, are you just going to stand there or what?" "Oh!" she ran inside and Shin followed.

"Good morning, Mom! Sir! Welcome!" Kuma said. "What the?" he walk through the new customers who'd just come in. "Shin? Is that you?" as he came closer. "SHIN, IT REALLY IS YOU." Kuma hugged Shin, so tight. "HEY EVERYBODY, Shin is here."

His siblings came out.

"Hey you dumb-ass, let go of Me." he chuckled, trying to push Kuma.

"Shin!" Kuma's siblings ran and hugged him.

Shin, rubbed their heads, squatted and said "Oh, I forgot to bring a present. I'll be back for them, ok!?" he pinch their cheeks and stand.

Kumiko watch Shin and everyone. The scene is very fascinating, especially now that Shin is smiling. She observed Shin's smile. It's the first time she saw it again after 4 years that they were apart. 'How I wish that that smile is for me' she thought. Her eyes widened. She realized what just she'd thought. 'What was I thinking?' she asked "Oh you fool, why are you thinking like that?' and scolded herself.

Shin turned to her and noticed that she's daydreaming again. He shook his head.

"Hey Yankumi, I didn't notice that you're there." Kuma said, walk to her place. Kumiko, back to reality, smiled at Kuma.

"Oh grab a seat, you two; I'll make something for you to eat."

"Thanks." They bowed.

Shin went to a table near the window and sat. Kumiko followed him and sat on the other side. "You still remember this place."

"Of course!"

"After four years, you never had the time to visit this place even if you remember it?" she asked.

"I'm busy helping my father build that school and became too busy on handling that, so no time." he replied.

Then Kuma walk to them holding a tray of foods and drinks. "Here you go!" he served them new cooked Ramen. "Thank you Kuma."

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just happy that Shin is here. I'll talk to you guys after you ate all the Ramen." And Kuma left.

Kumiko watch Kuma left. "He's very happy to see you again." She turned to him, he was eating already. 'I think he's trying to eat fast so that he can talk to his old buddy. He's also excited.' She thought.

Shin look at her "Can you please stop staring at me while eating. You're annoying Me." then he begun to eat again.

"Oh sorry," 'Might as well, not disturb him.' She smiled and ate her ramen.

They ate quietly.

* * *

They finished their foods. Kuma cleaned up and went back to them. He sat beside Kumiko.

"The foods are still great Kuma." Kumiko begun to talk. "You're a great cook."

"Thanks Yankumi."

Shin took out his wallet at the back of his pants, picked some money. "Here you go." He turned to Kuma. "No Shin, don't bother. It's free!"

"No Kuma take it."

"Shin, please; the foods are free, it's okay." Kuma smiled pushing the money towards Shin.

"Oh! Alright! Huh! You're still the Kuma four years ago." as he placed the money back to his wallet and smiled at his friend.

"And you haven't changed a bit. You're still the angelic face with devilish plans." And they both laughed. 'It's a laugh now!' Kumiko said to herself staring at the laughing Shin.

"Hey Yankumi!" Kuma tapped her shoulder. "What?" she turned to him. "You're very quiet. That's not you."

"She's been like that since morning." Shin said in a serious tone.

"Since morning? Anyway, why are the two of you together? Are you going out for a date?" he asked.

"No! Of course not!" Yankumi yelled at him.

"He's just joking, you don't have to yell. You're taking things seriously." Shin said to her calmly.

"Yeah, Yankumi. I'm just joking." He chuckled.

She's so embarrassed. "I think I have to go to the bathroom, that way you two can be alone together." Then she walks to the bathroom.

* * *

"What is happening to me?" She is now ten minutes inside the bathroom, staring at the mirror. She smacked her hands right through her face. 'Why am I feeling this way?' she imagined Shin's laughing face again. 'Oh Shin,' 'What!? Why am I thinking about him again? This has to stop. This has to stop. I have to go home now.'

She went outside the bathroom. She was about to walk towards them, when he saw Shin laughing again talking to Kuma. 'I think… I just… missed him.' She thought, leaning her head against the wall. Then she walked off the restaurant without even saying goodbye.

* * *

**At the Uedo's residence.**

Kumiko sat at their living room watching T.V.

"Hey Boss, look at this news…" Testu and his brother looking at the newspaper while talking about the news to their boss. "What can you say, boss?" they look at her but noticed that Kumiko isn't listening. Tetsu turned the T.V. off, he's expecting that he will be punched, but nothing came. "Boss?"

"What happen to him brother? She isn't watching T.V. either."

"I don't know. I think she's daydreaming…"

"But it is night already brother…"

"I know you fool…" he smacked his head.

"He has grown into a fine man…" Kumiko said out of nowhere, still staring at the T.V.

"He?" they both said.

Testu begins to faint. "Oh! No brother, what happen to you? Talk to me?"

Kumiko's grandfather is watching her granddaughter behind a door. "I know that this will happen. From the very start!" he whispered, nodding .


	6. you shouldn't make that bet

**The next day…**

"Good Morning!" she greeted everyone with a pale voice. She sat down at her chair silently and slammed her head on her desk.

"Good morning! Kumiko you look awful today. Is there something wrong?" Ukyo said from the next table.

"I haven't slept all night." she said, still in her sleeping position.

"Oh God why is that?" she asked. "Is it your boyfriend?"

Kumiko lift her head from the table and look at her. "No…no…I have no boyfriend" then she chuckled. She stroked her hair and look down "And beside no one has ever cared to court Me." she cried.

"Well I thought that you have someone 'coz you didn't come back yesterday when you left the faculty to talk to Mr. Principal."

"Uh…" 'Oh My, I forgot to come back.' She thought.

"Kumiko? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, because I had to do something and I told Shi- oh Mr. Principal about that. hehe" she lied.

Vice Principal suddenly came. He walked like a zombie. He looks so pale too, as if something bad happened. He turned to Kumiko and said blankly "The principal wants to talk to you right away." Then he left them, sat at his chair and slammed his head on the desk.

"What happen to him?" Ukyo said.

"I don't know, I think something bad happened?"

"Well I think, it has something to do with the principal. I hope he's not fired."

"I hope so, well got to go now."

"Ok then, good luck Kumiko."

Then she left…

* * *

She's on her way to the principal room when she saw Shin at the door hugging a long blonde haired girl. They are very close to each other. The blonde pulled him and kissed him passionately.

Kumiko quickly covered her eyes. It suddenly became quiet when…

"Hey! What are you doing there? And why are you covering your eyes?"

She took her hands off her eyes. The girl's gone now. Shin's left alone there. He's leaning at the door, crossed arm with crossed legs. He raised an eyebrow at her. She walks towards him slowly.

"You already have a new girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's just a…. how can I explain…" as he rubs his chin.

"She isn't your girlfriend but you're kissing her? What happen to that Haruka?"

Shin stare at her "Who cares about her? And why do you have so many stupid questions?" He stood straightly. "Come inside!"

He opened the door and get in, Kumiko followed him and closed the door behind her. He sat on his chair.

"Before anything else, where did you go yesterday?" he asked in a clear voice.

"I,, Uh,," 'Oh yeah, I'd left him without saying goodbye.' Uh… I went home, yeah home… You know… bathroom break."

"But there's a bathroom there."

"I can't do the 'call-of-the-nature thing in a public bathroom."

He shook his head as if he knew that she is lying. "But you could have said goodbye to us."

"Did you wait for me? Oh I'm sorry about that…" she bowed her head.

"As if I'd care to wait for you…" he chuckled.

"You mean you didn't wait for me…" she asked.

"For you? Why would I do that? And besides you can take care of yourself better than I can."

Kumiko frowned. Shin saw it. He cleared his throat and said "Anyway, there's a new teacher coming today."

"A new teacher?"

"Yes, a new music teacher. He had graduated last year. This is his first time to be a teacher. I want to give him a chance. And as for you, who have an experience, will be his guide."

"He? The new teacher is a he?" He nodded. "Then where is he?"

"As of now I think that he's on his way to the faculty."

"What is his name?"

"Why not ask him? Besides I think you know him already, Sawatari told me that you two are very close."

"We are close? Who is this guy? Why not tell me now?"

"Uhm, think of it as a surprise. Now go."

"Wait! Why not Ms. Akira, she's a music teacher and she can-"

"I told you that you know him more than anyone else. Well if you don't want to then I can talk to-" he was about to get the phone when…

"NoNoNoNoNo, I'll get the job." She waved her hands to him saying a No.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok Now go."

"Where's his file?"

He sighed, irritated again "It's with the vice so please leave me alone and go now."

"Alright! Alright!" then she ran through the door.

As she closed the door, "I can't wait to see him." She turned around and bumped to someone.

"AAwww!!" she heard. She touches her forehead, "Oh I'm sor-".

"You again?" she heard her again. She lifts her head and saw the same girl she met yesterday.

"Ms. Haruka?" she asked.

She heard Haruka sighed. "You always have a way to ruined one's day… and move." Haruka bumps her shoulder to her and went inside. Kumiko's eyes followed her. Shin's is standing at the side of the table when she kissed Shin. Shin is stunned. Kumiko frowned and slowly walk away.

* * *

'That Haruka… she is so beautiful than I am…" she thought. She's been thinking about Haruka until she opened the door at the faculty.

All the teachers are gathered at a table. "Hey! What's the commotion about?"

"Kumiko, come over here, there's a new music teacher…"

Kumiko walks to Ukyo and asked "Where is he?"

"I'm here." The new teacher spoke. The other teachers give way to Kumiko. They stunned. The two can't believe what they saw.

"YABUKI?" "YANKUMI?"

"You're the new teacher?"

He is also stunned and can't speak so he just nodded.

"So that's why, the principal told me that we know each other." she sighed with a smile. "I don't know that you're going to be a teacher." Then she laughs.

Hayato finally spoke. "Hey! What's wrong about that? I finally realize that I like to be a teacher like you."

"What's going on here?" Mr. Rishitahari spoke.

Kumiko turned to him and said "Well, the new music teacher is actually my former student in Kurogin high"

"Former student?" they said in unison.

"Well, isn't it great? It really is a small world. He's also you're former student like Mr. Principal." Ukyo said happily.

"Mr. Sawada is your-…" he stunned. "Yup! You heard it right! He is one of my students back then."

"Cool!" was all he can say.

"Well, Mr. Yabuki, on behalf of us, welcome to Ryonan high." Mr. Kiyoen said.

* * *

They all began to work now. Most of them get back to their classes.

"Uhm wait, where's V.P.?" Kumiko suddenly asked. Hayato pointed at the corner. Kumiko look at there and saw Mr. Sawatari sitting in a hook position, facing the cornered wall. "He's been like that ever since I came here." Kumiko went to him and heard him mumbling "My life is full of bad luck, first Yamaguchi is working with me, then there's the principal, and now…. huhuhuhu…. Where will I have that peaceful life?" Then he cried.

Kumiko's confused. 'What's wrong with that?' then she turned to Hayato still standing there. "I think the vice is not in a good condition right now. Ok Let's go now."

"What?" he asked. "Where are we going?"

"The Principal told me to guide your teaching because it's your first time. So I thought that the first step will be a tour." She said. "Tour?" he asked.

"Come on now." she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Oh that is so boring." 'especially with you' He thought but followed her ex teacher.

* * *

Kumiko showed him the canteen, library, playground and the music room and finally the roof top.

"And this is the greatest place of all." She said as they reached the roof top.

"What's great about this? It's just a rooftop." Hayato murmured.

"You don't like here? I thought all the boys like here?"

"Well I'm not one of them, it's too quiet here. Ryu is the one who likes this place, not me. But okay, it's a better place for a good conversation." He sat at a bench in the middle of the rooftop. "Funny, a bench on a rooftop?" He chuckled

'Yeah, it's too odd to have a bench on a rooftop.' She thought. 'I think this is Shin's bench… he used to be on the rooftop when he is bored in school.'

"Hey Yankumi, don't just stand there, come and sit here." Hayato waved at her.

She sat beside him and begins the conversation. "Oi! Yabuki, why do you decide to be a teacher?"

"Well to tell you frankly, it's all because of you. I kinda like your teaching and I like the way on how you treat your student." Then he turns to her. She's not at the bench, instead she is standing. "Oh Yabuki, that's too flattering." She is stroking her hair giggling.

He sighed. 'She's daydreaming again.'

"Hey Yabuki," she sat back at the bench. "Tell me about yourself after the graduation."

"Alright! After the graduation I was already planning to be a teacher. I applied at schools but no one hired me. It's all because of my stupid grades and no experiences. So, just for some money, I worked on Kumai's restaurant. Then I decided to find again. Ryonan's the last option. If I can't make it I won't apply ever again. But the principal here is very kind to me. I don't know why, he just asked me if I'm one the 3D in Kurogin before I graduated last year. I say yes, and he hired me, no other questions."

'Why does being 3D become his signal to hire him?' Yankumi thought.

"Why a music subject?"

"He gave me that. And besides I can sing and I'm good at musics." He said.

"I don't know that you like music. What about your friends?" she asked.

"Well, Ryu and I are still best friends; we're seeing each other up to now. And I don't heard anything about the others."

"Is that so?"

"Wait! Tell me, is the principal really you're student?" he asked.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, he's a man with sense, smart, so I thought you're just joking."

"You're saying that I'm lying, and I'm not capable of teaching a student like him?"

"He's smarter than you are, I guess."

She laughs. "Believe it or not he is my student. If you really are confused, why not ask him?"

"Alright, I surrender, I believe you now." he raised his hands in the air.

Suddenly she frowned. "Well he has changed a bit." she said looking at the nowhere again.

"Huh!?" he turned to her. He saw anxiety in her eyes. "Yankumi?" he interrupts. "Are you okay?" she looked at him with widened eyes. She smile and slammed his shoulder hardly, several times. "Ouch! Stop it okay. You're too strong for me." he rubs his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Hey Yabuki."

"What is it now?"

"Any girlfriends?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I stop looking for someone, you know, to find a job."

"Wow! That's not you; you've been so obsess to have one back in high school days."

"Well, everybody's changing." He said.

Kumiko frowned, he remembered Shin again. He also had change.

"Besides, I should stop fooling around for now. I have to find the right girl for me."

"Well, what's your type?"

"Uhm, a beautiful woman who's older than me."

Kumiko's standing again, stroking her hair again, back at Hayato. "I knew it; I'm the one you like." "Huh!?" Hayato confused. She turned to him "Oh, I'm sorry Yabuki, I'm too older than you, and I prefer to-"

"What are you talking about?" Hayato frowned at her. "Who would want a girl like you?"

Kumiko sat back again.

"And besides, I told you, I like BEAUTIFUL woman. Not a tomboy like you." he laughed and laughed. "And also, have you had any boyfriends before?"

"Oh you're so cruel" she cried. "I promised you that you'll gonna eat your words."

"Want to bet on that?" he dared her.

"I know that you will like me, and tell me that you're wrong."

"Okay then, I'll bet that I won't like you."

"How much?" she asked.

"What price do you want?"

"Okay then," she looked around, thinking "a kiss." She said.

"That sucks. I don't like to kiss you. You're very desperate."

"So what? If I won, that says you like, and if a boy likes a girl, he'll want a kiss? So?"

"It's fine with me. That price is suck but I'm 100 sure I'll win. I'll have your salary for three months if I won." He chuckled.

"Ok, it's a deal then." she said, offers her hand.

He laughed again, "Deal." And take her hand

Someone clears a throat. They looked at the door and saw Shin Sawada standing there looking at them. "Don't you think that it's time for class, Ms. Yamaguchi?"

Kumiko look at her watch and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll see you later Yabuki." She left running.

"Hey wait Yankumi." He was about to follow her but notice that Shin's looking at him silently.

"You shouldn't have made that bet, I promised you, you'll lose." Shin promised him in a deep voice.

Hayato look at him, confusion on his eyes. "Sir?"

"You'll start tomorrow." Then he went off.

"What's the meaning of that." he said, still looking at the door.


	7. those lips are mine

Kumiko went to the faculty after class...

She sat at her desk and arranged her things. "Alright! That's the last class for today. Finally, I can go home now."

"Oh! No! You don't!" someone with familiar voice spoke at her back.

She turned quickly. "Yabuki!" she touch her chest. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that…and why are you still here?"

He chuckled. "You're expressions are funny… really."

"Hey! Why are you still here? You should be home now. Your job will start tomorrow."

"I know that, the principal already told me. I don't want to go home yet. And besides we're going to meet someone today. Now let's go." He grabbed her hand.

"Hey wait! Who are we going to meet?" She asked.

"Just wait and see. Now come on."

* * *

They headed to a fine restaurant.

"Wow this is so beautiful."

"Yeah, I know, so come on."

"Wait! I can't go there. The food there is so expensive and I can't afford one." she protest, pulling her hands away from his but as she struggle he tightened his grip more.

"Who said that we'll pay…? I know that you can't afford a place like this… now, no more buts and let's go inside." He pulled her inside.

"Oh Yabuki." She protest again but followed him inside.

"Whom are we going to meet anyway?" Kumiko held her wrist as Hayato let go of her hands. They were now inside. She turned to Hayato and notice that he's looking for someone. She observed the restaurant. The people there are all wearing formal dresses. Coats and ties, as if everyone are talking about businesses. They are all rich people.

"Hey, Yabuki, don't you think that the place is not for us." But he ignored her, instead he waved at someone and grabbed again her wrist and pulled her.

"Oi!" she followed him. Then he stopped at a table.

"You're late." The man sitting at the table said.

"Sorry about that, you know, she's a slow poke." Hayato said.

Kumiko looked at the man who was sitting at the table. She observed first the man's wearing. Also the coat and tie. 'He's rich' and when he turned to his face. She felt astound. "Odagiri?"

"You haven't changed Yankumi. You're still the slow-poke one year ago." He said.

"What the!?" she sat next to him. "Wow, you're rich now."

"Hn!" he smirked. Hayato sat at the other side of Ryu. "Of course he is. He is now working at his father's company. And he's the general manager."

Kumiko begun stroking her hair "And it's all because of me. Without a teacher like me, you can't have what you have now. Oh I really am a great teacher." she giggled.

"Academically speaking, I'd never learned anything from you. It's just that I am an heir of our company so I worked there." He mumbled.

A waiter walks toward them. "Here's the menu sir!?" he handed three to Ryu. Ryu gave the menus to the two. "Order what you want? It's my treat."

"Really?" Kumiko asked. He nodded. "Wow, you really are rich now. Alright then, I'll have this and this and this one."

"Hey Yankumi, you eat too much, that's why no one will like you." Hayato chuckled as well as Ryu.

They spent three hours talking and talking to each other. Kumiko is really happy to see Ryu at that time, especially now that he has a great life. Even if they have their own life now, they are still the students she had back then. All she wanted for her students are to be happy with their life. And she'll do everything for that.

They are now outside the restaurant. Ryu said goodbye to them and headed to his car.

"Ryu, is very successful now." She said as Ryu went off.

"Yeah. But then he's still the same as ever. The quiet type." He grinned.

Kumiko laugh. Hayato looked at her. 'I haven't noticed before, but she's becoming cute when she's laughing like that.' he thought. Kumiko turned to her. "What's the matter Yabuki?"

Hayato felt ashamed. He looked around the street and said "Uhm nothing."

"Really? But why are you so red?" she teased.

"No I'm not." He denied.

"Ows?" she teased again.

"Oh! Shut up! Will ya'? Let's go home." He started to walk.

Kumiko followed him. She laughed and laughed and teased.

They never notice that a car was behind them. The man opened the window. It was Shin.

* * *

**At the Uedo's residence…**

Kumiko told everyone about Hayato, who became a teacher because of her and Ryu who became a general manager of his dad's company.

"Well, Yabuki told me that he wants to be a teacher like me. Isn't that great grandpa?"

Her grandpa laugh. "Well Kumiko, it's all because of your kindness and you have become an inspiration to every student of yours. I can say that you really are a great teacher." He lifts his glass and said "Ok then everyone! Lets' toast for the greatest teacher in the world!" everyone lift their own glasses and toast.

"Congratulation boss!" Tetsu and everyone greeted her.

* * *

The next morning, Hayato begun to work as a music teacher. Everyone is also working especially Kumiko.

It's time for their lunch break. Hayato asked Kumiko to Kumai's restaurant. "Don't worry, my treat." And they went off.

At Kumai's restaurant… after they ate their lunch… Kumai begun to talk to them…

"I really can't believe that you decided to become a teacher. But I think the music subject suits you. Shin asked me about you and I was the one who told him that music suits you best. You're good at singing, anyway."

"So you're the reason why he gave me that subject." He chuckled.

"Wait! You already know that Yabuki can sing." Kumiko asked.

"Well! He never told me about it. The time that he's working here, sometimes when he's cooking, he's also singing at the same time. He had a good voice so I figured out that he'll be a good singer someday."

"You never told me that." Hayato told him.

"I thought that you knew. But anyway…" he turned to Kumiko "…where did you go the other day, Yankumi?"

"Well, uhm… I went home."

"But you've just arrived."

"Ah, you know, for bathroom break. And besides I want the two of you to be alone."

"You should have told us that you'll go home that soon. Shin waited for you for about six hours until the night came." Kumai said. "I'm also curious of why are you still on that bathroom. I asked my sister to look, but she told me that you're not there anymore."

"What? Shin waited for me? But he told me that he didn't wait for me?" she was confused.

"No! He waited here for six hours. He's very pissed actually but he wait.

"Then, why did he lie to me?"

Hayato interrupt. "I think he won't want you to feel guilty for him."

"Yeah, I think that's the right reason. Shin won't want himself to a bothersome for others."

Kumiko frowned. 'But he should have told me…'

Hayato looked at his wristwatch and said "Uhm, Yankumi, I think we should go, it's time to go back. Lunch break is almost over."

They said goodbye to Kumai and went back to school. Kumiko's still thinking about Shin. She wants to talk to him and asked him several question but she know that he'll refuse to give her the right reason.

* * *

They are now at the faculty. "Kumiko, Mr. Yabuki, where have you gone to?" Ukyo greeted them.

"We ate at some friend's restaurant. Why? Did something happen?" Kumiko asked Ukyo.

"Nothing really, but there'll be an announcement from V.P. I think he'll be here in a minute."

The both looked at each other when they heard the door opened. The door released a grinning V.P. He's very happy. He's dancing and shaking every teacher's hand.

"What happen to him?" Hayato asked.

Kumiko try to think about something, "There is only one thing that will make him be happy like that…"

Hayato and Kumiko look at each other and said in unison "Has he been promoted…?"

"Yeah, you're right." V.P. is now standing between the two of them. "I've been promoted to become a principal for…" he raised his index finger at the air and continued "…one week."

"One week?" everyone shouted.

"What's with the one week? I thought that he's been promoted already…" Hayato murmured. V.P. turned to him and said "It's not just a one week, it's a promotion. It's a success. For me, it's like a year." He said cheerfully.

"Then what about Sawa-Mr. Sawada…" Kumiko asked worriedly. Hayato saw it.

"He'll be away for one week. He'll go to America today with her dad for some businesses that he won't tell to anyone." V.P. said proudly. Everyone circled around the V.P. to congratulate him except for Hayato and Kumiko.

Kumiko bowed her head slowly 'He'll go to America and never even bothered to tell me…?'

"Yanku-" Hayato was about to walk towards her but she ran hurriedly towards the door.

* * *

Kumiko went to the principal's door and opened it without even knocking. Shin was shocked at her presence. He was standing beside the table holding some papers. She was panting. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" was all she said.

"What should I tell?" he asked, not even looking at her, he sat at his chair and begun fixing things.

"You don't know? My God Shin…" she walked towards the table and slammed her fists at the table. "…why do you keep on lying to me?"

Shin raised her head and look at her curiously.

"You told me that you didn't wait for me at the restaurant, but you did. Kumai told me. I should have said something. And this, we've been seeing each other and you didn't even bother to tell me."

"Why should I tell you all those things?" he murmured in a lower voice. He rise from his swivel chair and begun walking towards her. "If I told you about the restaurant, what would you do?" he was standing facing her back. Kumiko's still facing where Shin's chair is.

He held her shoulder. "What would you do, huh?" he leaned towards her back and begun releasing her hair. She startled. Her eyes widened but still not looking to where he is. He smelled the strands of her hair that was left in his hand. "And about the one week away, do you really care?" She's very confused at what was happening. She suddenly turned around.

"Of course, you're still my student back-" she was interrupted by his eyes. They're focused to hers. Her eyes widened again. "Is that the real reason…? You can't fool me… You've been acting tensed whenever I'm with you… and I know the reason for that…" he moved towards her. She stepped back but the table is blocking her way. She put her hands on the table for support. She's breathing heavily.

"Will you stop me from going away from you?" he asked in a low caressing voice. He's becoming closer. He pinned her hands on the table by his hands. Their faces are one inch away. "What now, Kumiko? Are you going to miss me?"

'She said my name.' she heard her name escaped from his lips. It's like a melody to her ears. She's very nervous now. She's so confused. Will she really going to miss him?

She's uncomfortable to their face' closeness. She can't move her hands to push him away. He's too stronger than her now. She bent her back, trying to lean it on the table, but it can't help, because he's moving closer and closer.

He chuckled, "Nervous?" he asked her. "No!" she said, trying to avoid his eyes but she's very mesmerized by them. "Yesterday, I heard your bet with that guy." He snaked one hand to her waist and other still pinning her hands on the table. His body is pressed on hers. She gulped.

"Shin?" she still shocked and can't move her body. Shin's teasing her. He leaned his nose and started caressing her cheek, as if smelling it.

"You did a ridiculous thing you know?" he move his hand from pinning hers and held her chin. He moved her face closer to him. "But don't worry; I won't let that man…" he look at her lips "…kissed those sweet lips first before me." Kumiko's widened eyes look at his rosy lips. They are very inviting. Without thinking, she bit her lips and wet them.

He smirked. "What was that for... to make me feel comfortable?" he blew on her lips lightly. "That's interesting." He blew again then lifts his head and whisper into her ears.

"Remember this, those lips are mine." he said in a deep voice. Then he let her go, get his coat and walked towards the door.

She's left alone. Kumiko's panting again, still on the table for support with widened eyes.


	8. i already have a rival now

**At the Uedo's residence**

Kumiko got home already after her class. Everyone greeted her but she ignored it. She walked upstairs to her room. She threw herself on the bed.

It was 9:00 in the evening already. She lay on her bed for about 4 hours. She didn't eat her dinner. She hadn't changed her clothes, still wearing her uniform, her rubber shoes. She didn't bother to tie her hair again. She stares at the ceiling, staring blankly.

'I guess he's gone already' she thought. She pressed her index finger at her lips.

'It was too close.'

'I can still feel his breathe blowing my lips.'

'It's like a kiss for me.' she sighed.

'Why did he do that?'

Then she remembered what Shin had just said before he left "I won't let that man kissed you first before me… those lips are mine…"

'Oh God, Shin, what was that for?'

'And why am I feeling this way towards you…'

'I never felt like this whenever I'm with Mr. Shinohara and Mr. Kyuujou.' then she turned, half body is resting at her bed and saw her grandpa at the stairway. She quickly sat up "Grandpa?"

Her Grandpa move to her and sat at the bed. "What are you doing here, grandpa?"

"Tetsu told me that you haven't eaten your dinner… and you didn't utter a word when you got home… and you never go down from your bed… Why is that Kumiko?"

Kumiko stared at her Grandpa. "It's nothing, well, uhm, you know… I'm just tired and I need some rest…"

"Oh Kumiko, you don't have to lie to me. I'd raised you. We've been together ever since you're a kid. And I know everything about you."

Kumiko sighed. "Oh Grandpa, I'm sorry."

"Well, what is it tomboy?" he chuckled.

She smiled back. "Well Grandpa, there's this… man… who... eeeeer… I can't say it grandpa… I don't know…" she cried.

"Kumiko, Kumiko, Kumiko…" he cuddled her granddaughter and said. "I'm too old for everything. My body won't last longer. You know what I'm afraid of?" he asked. She shook her head and hugged her grandpa back.

"I'm afraid that you will grow old with no one to look for you…"

"Grandpa there's Testu and everyone…" she frowned at her grandpa.

"They will not be here for you forever… they will have their 'somebody' someday… Don't you think that you should find that 'somebody' for you also?" she looked up with worried eyes. "What do you mean? And what is the meaning of that somebody?"

"Somebody who'll be there for you always… somebody who'll make you happy forever… and somebody who'll love you through thick and thin…"

'Shin' Shin's image suddenly popped up to her mind. 'What is he doing in my mind?' then she shook her head several times.

"What's the matter? Have you already found him?" she was shocked at her grandpa's question. She shook her head again slowly but not sure. Her grandpa noticed it. He shook his head and rise from the bed.

"Kumiko, I told you. I know everything but if you want to tell me your problem. It's okay." Then he bent and whisper into her ears. "I think he's a good man and the right one for you." He smiled.

"What grandpa? Who… who… who's that he? Wa…wah…what are you talking about?" she tattered. He laughed. "Oh Grandpa! It's not fair… you know everything about me. Tell me the meaning of that." she pouted.

Her Grandpa replied with a laugh again. "You'll be sure with it. Time will come." She smiled at him and jumped from her bed and hugged her grandpa. "I love you so much Grandpa."

"I love you too, Tomboy."

"Oh! Grandpa…stop calling me that okay? You know what? I'm already hungry."

He laughed again. "Okay let's go down stair and asked Tetsu to prepare some food."

"Hey Grandpa… Piggy back?"

"I'm too old for that…" and they laugh and go downstairs.

**

* * *

**

**At the school…**

"Good Morning!" she yelled at everyone after she opened the door. She feels happy again because of her grandpa's encouragement. No one respond. They were so busy, including Hayato who's typing at his laptop.

"What's with the busy day?" she mumbled then walked at her desk. Hayato's desk is right beside her and on the other side is Ms. Ukyo's. "Oh good morning Yankumi." Hayato said, not looking at her, he continue his work.

"Wow! You really are dedicated to your work." She rubbed his hair.

"Oh please! Stop that!" he pushed her hand away and arranged his hair. "I have to do this. And beside that so-called-hired-principal-for-a-week will yelled at me. I don't want to ruin my day because of him."

'Oh! Yeah! Shin is already gone to America.' She thought. "But where is he now?"

"I don't know and I don't care." He continued typing again.

"Very well then, I'm going to my class before he yelled at me" they chuckled. "Bye then!"

"Ok! Good luck." He said.

* * *

"Hey Yankumi…" Her class started to call her Yankumi already. "…where is the coolest Principal in the world?" 

"Yeah! We didn't saw him today. The V.P. is there roaming around, scolding at every student he passed by… we hate him so much…"

"Oh don't be like that… Shi- actually- Mr. Sawada went to America for some business…"

"What's that business? And when will he come back…"

"He'll be away for one week and I don't know the business…"

"So you're saying that we're going to be scolded for at least one week!?" everybody sighed. "Oh please Mr. Sawada… Come back already" someone shouted.

"Yeah!" then everyone followed.

'They really like him…' she said to herself.

She remembered again… "Those lips are mine…" she held her lips.

"Hey Yankumi, what are you thinking? And you're also blushing"

Everyone teased. "Is it your boyfriend?"

"N… Nooo….Oh please, let's get back to the lesson." 'Oh geez…He's there again…'

* * *

After her first after lunch class, she went back to the faculty. It's her vacant time. She saw Hayato at the table playing with his cell phone. She walked towards him. 

"Hey! What are you doing here? You supposed to have a class…" she asked.

"It's my vacant time…" he turned off his cell phone. "Hey Yankumi, I'm bored. Let's do something great. It's your vacant time right? Let's go out somewhere."

"Yabuki, we can't and beside the V.P. will scold at us if we went out of school."

"But I'm bored." He slammed his head at his desk. He stayed like that for a minute. Then he rise from his seat and grabbed Kumiko's hand. She gulped.

"I know a place." He pulled her. "Wait, Yabuki…"

* * *

Hayato opened the music room's door… 

"What are we doing here?" she asked and followed him inside. "Let's get back to the faculty… if V.P. didn't found us there, we will be reported to Mr. Sawada."

He turned to her "Oh! Please, Yankumi, you worry too much, Come here…" Hayato sat a chair facing a grand piano. "This is what I've been looking for…"

"What's that?"

"It's a piano, can't you see?"

"I know it's a piano, but can you play it?"

"Of course I can, I learned it from my mother when she's still alive." He pressed some keys. "Is that so?" she said and sat next to him.

He pressed several keys… "Hey, I know that song…" she said. "You do!?"

"Yeah, play it again."

"Okay I'll start…." He pressed some keys gently and he starts to sing…

'_The road I have traveled on'_

He starts, playing the keys slowly and continue

_Is paved with good intentions_

_It's littered with broken dreams_

_That never quite came true_

"Wow! Kuma's right. You really can sing." He praised him. Kumiko starts to sing with him… Hayato look at her while playing the keys.

_When all of my hopes were dying_

_Her love kept me trying_

He smiled and turned to the keys. And started singing with her.

_She does her best to hide_

_The pain that she's been through_

Kumiko grabbed a microphone and rise from her seat.

_When she cries (she cries) at night (at night)_

_And she doesn't think that I can hear her_

Hayato laughed at her actions and looked at her, playing the piano then sang with her.

_She tries (she tries) to hide (to hide)_

_All the fears she feels inside_

They keep on looking at each other, like a duet singers, and started singing at unison.

_So I pray (i pray) this time (this time)_

_I can be the man that she deserves_

_'Cause I die a little each time_

_When she cries_

(Keep playing the song in your mind while reading…)

They spent the 6 days hanging out with each other…

_She's always been there for me_

_Whenever I've fallen_

They ate together… sometimes at the canteen, Kumai's restaurant, street foods and anywhere they love to…

'_**I'm so happy with her… This happiness makes my heart beats faster.'**_

_When nobody else believed_

_She'd be there by my side_

_I don't know how she takes it_

_Just once I like to make it_

Every vacant, they don't spend their time at the faculty, instead they play soccer at the quadrangle… singing music at the music room… read funny books at the library…

_Then there'll be tears of joy_

_To fill her loving eyes_

'_**I never felt like this before…not to any other woman...'**_

_When she cries (she cries) at night (at night)_

_And she doesn't think that I can hear her_

_She tries (she tries) to hide (to hide)_

_All the fears she feels inside_

Every morning, Hayato delivered snacks, chocolates, sodas, and many kinds of foods at the faculty so that whenever they work together they will just eat and eat…

_So I pray (i pray) this time (this time)_

_I can be the man that she deserves_

'_**I like it when she laughs… she smiles… she teased… she work… she frowned… and any expressions she made…'**_

_'Cause I die a little each time_

_When she cries_

It's the sixth day after V.P. became the principal…

It's already time to go home… They went home together…

"Oh my goodness, finally I can rest. The V.P. keeps on giving duties." Kumiko stretch her arm. They are walking together at the park heading home.

"Yeah! He never changed… he's been like that ever since I'm high school back at Kurogin. But he's a good V.P."

"You're right!" she smiled when someone screamed. They looked at each other and grinned

"Do you miss this?" he said.

"Hell yeah!" she laughed.

"Well come on, let's go!"

They followed the screaming voice. They end up at a basketball court. There are four goons bullying a boy. Their guess is that he is a 3rd year high school student.

"Want to help him?" she suddenly asked.

"If you need my help, I can-" before he continue he was pulled by her, running towards the goons. He smiled again.

"Hey you four ugly creeps, let go of that kid…" Kumiko yelled at them.

They turned to her and Hayato… "What? Don't you know who you are talking to?" he walks towards Kumiko.

Hayato interrupt "You know everyone, you should do what she had just said, or you'll regret it."

They laughed. The one who walked towards them pushed her then grabbed her by the collar. "You don't know what you got into woman."

"Oh hell yes." She grabbed his hand and twist it and begun to smack him in the face. The other four ran towards them. They fight them.

'_**She never changed… she's always there for everyone… for me… she's very admirable…incredible…and cute…'**_

The four ugly goons were now lying on the ground. Feeling the pains and all you can hear from them is 'OUCH'.

They boy walked towards them "Thank you very much."

"It's okay, go home now." the boy nodded, bowed at them and went off.

She turned to him "That's it." They laughed. Then they heard a police whistle. "Hey!" they yelled at them.

"The police…" they screamed. "Come on let's go." They ran and ran and ran…

"Let's find a place to hide." Hayato said. Kumiko nodded.

'_**She's very funny… I don't feel bored at all…'**_

They hide at a car. The police looked for them. "You go there!" then they went off.

They watched the police went off. They rest their back at the car's door. Then they laughed again. "The coast is clear come on."

"Wait! Let's rest first there." She pointed at the seashore. "The sunset's going out… let's watch it." He nodded.

They walk towards the seashore and sat there, near at the sea. Kumiko stretch her hand and feel the wind surround her. "That's cool." She smiled at her. He was mesmerized again. He stared at her completely.

_So I pray this time (this time)_

'_**Is this…'**_

"What? Is something that matter?" she asked.

Hayato rise from his seat. Took off his shoes, lift his pants and walked towards the sea. He played the water by his feet. He turned to her and bent. "Nothings the matter fool." Then he splash seawaters at her.

"Oh Yabuki," water are dripping on her face "…you'll pay for this." She rise, took off her shoes, lift her pants and walk towards the sea. She splashes some water to Hayato. "There." They laugh and laugh.

'…_**the feeling…'**_

_I can be the man that she deserves…_

They played and played at the sea, splashing some water at each other.

Then she laughs…

'…_**of a person…'**_

_'Cause I die a little each time_

Sometimes he picked her to a bridal style and threw her into the sea. They wrestled, pushing each other at the sea.

Then she laughs again…

'…_**whose…'**_

_When she cries_

Hayato splashed some water on her. They keep on wrestling each other.

She laughs and laughs and laughs.

'…_**in love…'**_

* * *

Then he smiled, a smile of a person whose really in love. 

They keep on playing at the ocean while somebody was watching them.

He smirked. "You really are stupid, I already have a rival now, _my Kumiko_."


	9. she laughed He smiles

The night came. Kumiko went back home.

"I'm home!" she said.

"Welcome back boss!" Tetsu and Minoru greeted her. "Uhm…. Boss! Why are you soaking wet?" Kumiko look at her body and she is wet. Then she remembered what happen this afternoon.

She laughed, scratched her head and said "Well, It's kind of…I went to a beach and I… you know… have some fun and…" she looked down and saw a two pair of expensive black shoes. "Do we have any visitors?"

Minoru and Tetsu looked at each other and turned to their boss. "Uhm… Boss… actually it's your visitor…"

"My visitor? Then where is this visitor?"

"He's at the living room with the big boss."

Kumiko ran quickly towards the living room. "Hey Grandpa… who's the-" she was too flabbergasted to speak. The man sitting beside her grandpa is actually…

"SAWADA." She said.

* * *

"Hey Dad. I'm home." He took off his shoes. 

"Brother!" his little brother run to him and grabbed his bag. "I'll take care of this." He frowned at his brother. "Did anything happen? Why are you so wet?"

"It's nothing, kiddo." He remembered what had happen a while ago. He rubbed her brother's head and smiled at him. "Where's dad?"

"He's at the living room entertaining your best friend."

"Ryu's here?"

His little brother was about to nod at him but he hurriedly ran to the living room and saw his dad and Ryu.

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" she's still standing at the doorway looking at him.

Shin is sitting at the floor, facing her Grandpa at the other side of the table. "I'm visiting your place." He said staring at her.

"Everybody's expecting that you'll arrive tomorrow." She sat beside her Grandpa. Her eyes didn't leave Shin.

"Well! I'm kind of bored there. I miss my country so I went back home." He rubbed his chin.

"Kumiko, why are you soaking wet? You should take a bath before you get sick." Her grandpa said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She stood and turned to Shin. "I'll talk to you later. And eat dinner here, okay?" he nodded. And she went off.

* * *

"What's the matter Ryu? Why are you here?" he threw a canned beer to him. "You'll never come here unless you need something. Spit it out." He had already taken a bath. They are now at Hayato's room. 

Ryu smirked. "You're saying that I'll only show up when I need something?

"Well you're a busy person…"

"It's not like that, dumb-shit. I just want to have a chit-chat with my best friend. Is there something wrong with that?"

Hayato laughed. "Nothing."

Ryu smiled back at him. "So tell me, what's the life of a teacher?"

"Well… let me see…" he sat on his bed. He opened the can and drink. He smiled and said "… I'm happy."

Ryu wandered around the room, as if thinking what just his best friend had said. He shakes the can and opens it. "Happy huh!?" he drink and continued. "The last time I heard that from you is when you got your first girlfriend."

He said nothing but replied with a smile.

"You're not the type that will be happy just because of his job achievements… Hmmm... Let me see…" he rubbed his chin and turned to him "…is it a girl?" Ryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hayato chuckled and sipped in his can.

Ryu leans his back on the swivel chair. "I guess I'm right…" he smiled. "… Who's the lucky girl?"

Hayato straightened and looked at Ryu seriously.

* * *

Kumiko, Shin and the others are already eating dinner. Shin is sitting at the so-called father's seat. Her grandpa starts the conversation. He clears his throat. 

"Mr. Sawada…."

"Shin sir, you can call me Shin."

"Very well, Shin." He quaffs his wine. "I can't believe that a former student of Kumiko will be her boss in the end." He chuckled. "But I trust you, young man. I know that you're a great man, as well as, a great principal. Right Kumiko?"

She was staring blankly at the table, holding a cup of rice. She feels dizzy all of a sudden.

Shin pushed her by the elbow. "Your grandpa is asking you something."

"Huh!?" she said.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and said. "Nothing. What's that again, grandpa?" Her grandpa repeated her question a while ago.

She nodded. "You're right, Grandpa. My students used to call him the-coolest-principal-in-the-world and they like him very much as well as the teachers."

Tetsu interrupts "Does that mean that you like him as well boss?"

She opened her eyes widely after hearing his question. She lifts her head to look at them. They are staring at her, as if waiting for her answer. "Aaahm…of course…h—he was… my… student." She turned to Shin. He's staring at her, confusion in his eyes. "Don't worry, of course I like you… you're my student, remember? And I'm prouu…." She didn't finished what she wanted to say… she fainted…

"Boss!?" everyone yelled.

Shin hurried to her and picked her up in a bridal style. "I'll take her to her room, where is it?"

"Let me show you." Tetsu opened the door for him. "This way." He escorted Shin to Kumiko's bedroom.

* * *

"YANKUMI!?" Ryu asked in surprised. 

"You heard it right?"

He chuckled. "Yankumi…" and chuckled again "I can't believe it… are you sure? When did you realize?"

"The first time I saw her again." he stood from the bed and walked to the window. He turns and leans his back on it. "I don't believe at first… I'm just telling myself that it is only an admiration because I admired her teaching back in high school days… but then… as time passes by… she never left my mind… I'm always thinking about her…"

Ryu looked at his best friend's eyes; he saw happiness, fulfillments, and Yankumi….

Hayato turned to Ryu "I never felt something like this to any girlfriends I had before… it was something special… something warm… something that makes me so complete… something like…"

"Love!" Ryu interrupts. He stood and walked beside Hayato. "You really are in love Hayato…" he laughed. "I never thought that it will be that Tomboy and unsexy teacher…"

"I never thought also. But I just can't ignore it." He said.

"Hayato Yabuki, 3D's leader of Kurogin is in love with his former tomboy teacher. That sounds interesting." He teased.

He blushed then he punched her best friend's shoulder. "Stop teasing, will ya!? Why don't you find the right one for you?" And they laugh.

"When will you tell her?"

"I don't know… I'll just have to wait for the right time…"

Ryu laughs out loud….

"Oh! Knock it off." he smacked his best friend's shoulder.

Ryu raised his hands. "Sorry! I can't help it." And laugh again.

"Geez!" Hayato said. He crossed his arms below his chest.

* * *

Shin puts Kumiko on her bed slowly and gently. He stood for a while then bent down to touch Kumiko's forehead. 

"Is she alright?" Tetsu said. He's standing at the staircase staring at them.

Shin turned to him and said. "She is sick. She has a fever. Please, kindly get a hot water and a clean towel. I'll take care of her." He put the blanket on her and sat beside her.

Tetsu nodded. He glanced at Shin for a second.

Shin noticed that he's not leaving yet, "What?"

"Uhm, no…n…nothing. I'll go and get hot water." Then he went off.

He turned back to the heaving Kumiko. He took off some hair that covers her face. "You really are silly, aren't you?" he smirked. "You got sick because of your craziness… with that man…" he remembered what happened a while ago…

_He was driving on his car… he arrived this morning from America…_

"_I'm starving…" he said. He pulled over at the fast food restaurant and parked his car near the seashore. After buying, he went to his car and decided to eat there. He was about to start the engine when he saw two persons running behind his car. They hide beside his car. Then he saw two cops running._

'_I think they were after them.' then the cops went off. They were nowhere in sight. He turns to the two persons beside his car. It's a woman and a man. They stood and laugh. They look familiar to him. They are now heading to the seashore. _

_Shin opened his car door, stepped outside and watched those two persons sitting at the seashore. The guy stood up and splash the girl some seawater… after a few seconds the girl splash back at him… they are playing happily… laughing together…_

_Watching them makes his heart aches… he felt something bad… something that makes him want to die all of a sudden… something that tears him apart… like breaking him into pieces…_

_He rests his back on his car and smirked… "You really are stupid; I already have a rival now, my Kumiko."_

He sighed, still looking at the heaving Kumiko when Tetsu made his way back with a washbasin and a clean towel. "Here you go." He placed it at the nearest table beside the bed.

"Thank you." Shin took the towel and submerged it to the washbasin. He placed it to Kumiko's forehead. Tetsu is looking at Shin. 'Is he the guy that Boss is talking about?' then he remembered. _"He has grown into a fine man." _He sighed.

Shin heard it. "Are you not feeling well too?"

Tetsu looked at him. "Nu… n…no! Is she okay?"

"She needs some rest. It's only a fever."

"Uhmm! Okay! I'll go down and tell everyone about it."

Shin nodded. He turned to Kumiko after Tetsu disappeared. He bent down and plants a kiss on Kumiko's cheek. "Rest well, my Kumiko." He rose and followed Tetsu.

Shin went to the living room and saw the Big Boss. The Big Boss turned to him and asks "How is she?" He walked towards him. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest so she won't go to work tomorrow… I'm giving her permission." Shin smiled at him.

"Thank you." Then he whispered. "You really love her, don't you?"

Shin turned to him and asked him in surprised "Excuse me!?"

The Big Boss laughed out loud. "Even if you're the smartest young man I've ever met, you can't hide something to me especially when it comes to my granddaughter."

He was too surprised to say something, so he just nodded for acceptance. A moment of silence surrounds them when Shin breaks it. "Can I ask you a favor, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?" they became serious.

* * *

Tetsu is washing the dishes, still thinking about the moment he saw a while ago. 

'Is there something that I should know between them… and do I still have a chance for my boss…'

Minoru came up to him and said. "Brother is something wrong? You've become quiet all of a sudden." Tetsu ignored him. "Brother!?" Minoru called him again.

Someone taps their shoulder behind them. They turned and saw the Big Boss smiling at them. "Pack your things. We're going somewhere."

"What's that again, sir!?"

"Just do what I had said." They nodded. The Big Boss was about to leave when Tetsu asked suddenly. "How about boss, sir!? She is sick… she can't go with us."

"Someone will watch her… now go…" they nodded again and finished their work.

* * *

It was already morning… Kumiko tried to open her eyes. She placed a hand on her forehead, and realized that a towel is on top of it… she sat up, still holding the towel. "A towel… what happened?" 

She rose from the bed, stretched her arms and says "It's time for work…" she glanced on the clock… it is already 9:00 A.M. "Oh! My god! I'm late… those fools they didn't wake me up… they'll be sorry for this." She hurried to her closet, looking for her uniform. "There you are! I'll take a bath." She went down and head to the bathroom. She bathes quickly.

After bathing, she fixed her hair and tied it in their usual form. "I'm already done." She roamed around. "Where's everybody?" She went to the place where the pictures of her parents are. She smiled "Hi mom! Hi dad! I think I'll go now… I'm going to be late..." she was about to get her shoes when she smells something great coming from the kitchen. She mulls over for a second "Tetsu? He didn't wake me up." She hurried to the kitchen and saw that it isn't Tetsu…

* * *

Hayato waited for Kumiko to walk through the faculty's door but she didn't come. "She is absent." He turned to Ms. Ukyo. "Hey Ms. Ukyo, where is Yankumi?" 

"Oh! Her grandpa called and said that she can't go to work today. Actually, she is sick."

"Sick!" He nodded and thanked her. 'I think it's because of yesterday…' he thought.

"And what are you doing here, Mr. Yabuki? You're supposed to have a class today, right?" The V.P. said glaring at him.

Hayato stood up and says. "I know… don't worry about that…" he fixed his things and went out. 'I think I should visit her this afternoon…' he watched his wristwatch and headed to his class.

* * *

"SAWADA!" she gulped. 

Shin turned to him, his eyebrows met. "You shouldn't get up from your bed. You're sick… and you need to rest."

Kumiko walked towards him, still shocked. "What are you doing here? You should be at work… everybody's expecting you to come today…"

"So!? I'm the principal… I can do whatever I want…"

She opens her mouth to say something but was interrupted. Shin pushed a tablespoon in her mouth. She automatically swallows it. "How is it?" She looked around thinking, as if tasting every single bit. "It's good. Wow! You're good at cooking… Hey... Wait… kindly explain to me of why are you here, cooking? And where's everybody?"

"Too many questions…." He sighed. He bent down and lowered the fire. He stood and turned to her. "First. You got sick… Second, your grandpa and the others went out… they didn't tell me why… then your grandpa asked me to look for you until they come back… and you can't go to work today because you have to rest… Now, any other questions?"

Kumiko frowned and observed him he was wearing the apron that Tetsu's wearing everyday for cooking. But he still looks good in it. She blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" he smirked. "Did you remember something?"

She looked up to him and remembered what had happened in his office. She blushed deeper. He chuckled. He put a hand on Kumiko's forehead. "You're fine now. Stupid!"

She heard it. "What was that again?" He just smiled, still not looking at her.

She frowned. She has to change their topic before something shameful came. She begun to speak "Even if I'm sick, my grandpa will never leave me alone."

"Well, he just did and you're not alone… I'm here can't you see. He entrusted you to me…"

She sighed in relief, because he didn't take that office-scene-topic again. She looked through his cooking. "What are you cooking?"

"Brunch."

"Of course, it's brunch. Well, anyway, you really are a good cook. Where did you learn? From your mother?"

"No! I've been alone for about several years in my apartment, so I know how to cook."

"Okay! Did you sleep here last night?" He nodded. "You haven't got home ever since you came from America?"

"You have so many questions?" he continued cooking. His cell phone rang, he looked at it and saw Haruka calling. He pressed the cancel button and put it back to his pocket.

"Who's that?"

"Haruka…" She frowned. He saw it. "Why didn't you answer it?"

"Why would I? It's not important anyway…"

"You haven't asked her."

"Look! It's not your business, okay?"

"Do you like her?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"She's just a friend to me okay?"

"Friend? But you told me that she likes you very much… that she's obsessed with you… Wait! Have you already made love with her?" she gulped. She puts her hands on her mouth. She feels stupid. She wants to take back that question but she can't.

"What!? To that woman?" he chuckled. "To tell you something, I won't lose my virginity for those stupid women like her."

She took her hands off her mouth; she was surprised by his answer. "You mean, you haven't have sex with any woman before?"

He stops his cooking for a while. He turned to her, bent down and leaned closer "Why the sudden questions?" he leans closer again. "Are you jealous to Haruka and the others? The woman I've kissed already…" until their faces became one inch closer. She startled and can't move. She was mesmerized again. "I…I…ah…" she can't utter a word. "Tattering again…" He touches her chin and said. "Honestly speaking, my virginity is only for the right woman… the only woman I'll marry… and love for the rest of my life…" Kumiko realized that Shin's becoming closer again, before anything else happen…she pushed him hardly… she's now heaving…

Shin chuckled. "You're so funny…" and chuckled again 'Is he making fun of me?' she wondered. He continued his cooking again. She tries to calm. A moment of silence came. Then she smiled… Even if she feels jealous to that Haruka… she feels relief and she doesn't know why… but then she feels happy about it… _'My virginity is only for the right woman… the only woman I'll marry… and love for the rest of my life…'_ Her eyes widened, 'I'm thinking like that again…' She had to avoid thinking those things over and over…

So she hummed a song…

"What are you doing?"

"Humming a song!" then she hums again. His eyebrows met. "Humming? That's easy to do… but you're still not good at it…"

"You know the song don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then sing it for me!"

"I don't like."

She smirked and continues humming. She walked to the fridge and look for something to eat. She found a bar of chocolate. She took it and bite. "Hmmm… Delicious!" She continues humming again. She returns to his side.

Shin turned to her and saw the chocolate. "Hey! That's mine!"

She looked down at the chocolate bar. "This one?"

"Yeah! That one! The one you're eating." He placed his hands on his hips. "Give it back to me."

"I won't." she pouted. "And besides, it's delicious."

"Give it back now!" he was about to grabbed the chocolate bar when Kumiko ran. "Hey!" she stopped running and faces him. "I won't. Don't worry; I'll give this to you when it's already empty." She chuckled and ran through the living room.

"Such a baby." He returned to his cooking.

Kumiko is hiding in the kitchen's door, still eating the chocolate bar. She's watching his back while cooking. She smiled. Then she heard him singing the song she hummed a while ago…

_Turn down the light, turn up the radio_

_There's a fire in your eyes, and it's keeping me warm_

_Hold on to me like it was yesterday_

_When we both felt our spirits collide_

She opened her mouth to say something but planned for something else. She walked to him slowly and when she was about five inches away she jumped and hugged him from his back. Her face was on top of his shoulder. Shin turned to him. "I heard it… you're singing." She said and grinned at him. He blushed. She let go of him. "And you're blushing…" then she laughed.

Without knowing, Shin grabbed the chocolate bar on her hands. Kumiko is shocked. "Hey give that back to me!"

"I won't." he hides the chocolate bar on his back. "And besides, it's delicious." He repeated what she had said a while ago. Kumiko tries to grab it to his back but he tries to hide it from her. "Oh Shin!"

"Come and get it stupid!" he chuckled. He raised the chocolate bar and wiggles it.

She smiled and says "If that's what you want." She lifts her sleeves up to her arms. Then try to grab the chocolate again.

_I remember the moment, being struck down by lightning_

_Since the first time I saw your face, and you smiled_

_Come and lay down with me, fill the space that's between us_

_Feel the magic that keeps love alive_

Kumiko didn't get the chocolate bar, because Shin's hand slipped and the chocolate was thrown outside the window.

She laughed. He smiles.

_This time can be like the first time_

_Close your eyes and soon we'll be there_

_No man could ever guess what you're feeling_

_Turn a spark to a flame, make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start_

_All over again._

After Shin finished the cooking, they ate their brunch. Kumiko talks and talks while Shin tried to stopped her from talking… but it was funny for them…

After they ate their dinner, Shin went outside to the garden for a walk. Kumiko followed him. "Hey Shin!" she said, surprising him. "I want to walk in peace."

"Yeah! The garden is the best place for that!" she said "…but not with you…" he frowned.

She laughed. He smiles.

_Just like the first time that you touched my skin,_

_All over again_

_I tasted heaven, take me there again,_

_All over again_

_Your smile_

_Your touch_

_Your taste_

_It turns me on and on and on_

_That I fall in love with you_

_All over again_

Shin is at the living room, working. Papers are scattered at the table. Kumiko noticed him. She walked towards him and pointed a finger on his cheek. "What are you doing?"

Shins frowned and push her finger away from his cheek. "Don't bother me, okay? I have important things to do."

She sat beside him and looked at the papers. She took one, "Still working, even if you're not on your office. How hard-working you are." Shin grabbed the paper and says "Go somewhere else okay?" She pinches his cheeks and said, "I like it when you're pissed like that." He smacked her hands, "Knock it off, will ya?"

She laughed. He smiles.

_Come and step through the stars_

_Take a ride through the universe_

_As long as we're here let's take the whole thing in_

_Ronan_

_What I'm trying to say_

_Is that you are so beautiful_

_Let me say it all over again._

It's already afternoon…

"Hey Sawada! Come over here…" Kumiko's waving from the living room.

"What is it now?" he whispered. He made his way to the living room and sat near the table across from Kumiko. "Let's play!" she said. She brought up a box of Jenga (Jenga is the name of the game which is like building a tower. I don't know the right word for it… sorry about that )

"Oh! This is so boring!" he said. Kumiko is building the tower already "Oh! Come on, Sawada. It will not be boring, I promise you… Okay! It's already done. I'll start." Kumiko took a rectangular piece in the middle at the lower portion of the tower and put it at the top. "Hey, before you start, let's have a bet. The one who'll make the tower collapsed will have a punishment." He said. "Hmmm…. Alright then…what will be the punishment?" she asked. "He/She will cook dinner." "Ok then, that will be a deal." And they start the game. Shin and Kumiko took a piece carefully in every turn. It's already 15 minutes since they start the game. It's Kumiko's turn. Shin thinks a devilish plan again. Kumiko is about to get a piece when Shin coughs and bumps the table. The tower collapsed. He chuckled. "AAAH!! Oh! No!" she cried. 'She didn't even notice… how stupid!' He said to himself. He rose from the floor and stretched his arms. "Start cooking dinner okay!" he walked towards the door. Kumiko watch him "You'll be sorry, I'm not good at cooking." She yelled.

She laughed. He smiles.

_Coz this time can be like the first time_

_Close your eyes, pretty soon we'll be there_

_No man could ever guess what you feeling,_

"Ouch! It hurts." She was cooking dinner already. She was cut by the knife. It bleeds. Shin took his hand. She didn't even notice that he was already beside her. "So clumsy!" He pulled it towards the sink, turned the faucet on and washed her bleeding finger. 'His hands on me are so soft… and so gentle…' She glanced at his face. 'He's very good looking… very mature… very kind...' she smiled. 'Even so, he hadn't changed at all… he becomes mature enough but he's still the Shin I knew four years ago…' without noticing, she leans forward to his face. When she was about one inch away, Shin turned to her. They were so close. Her eyes open wide. He was also startled. They have been like that for a minute. She feels so embarrassed. She looked down and says "I…I…I'll start cooking. Thanks." She said in a lowered voice. "O…o…oka…ay…" Shin said and for the first time in a tattered voice. Then he walked towards the door.

She laughed. He smiles.

_Turn a spark to a flame, make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start_

_All over again._

* * *

On the other hand…. 

Hayato is heading home when he saw Minoru and Tetsu in their usual business. He ran towards them. "Excuse me…" he bowed to Minoru… then he saw Tetsu. He is pale, not talking, and staring blankly at nowhere. "What happen to him?" Minoru looked at his brother. "He's been like that since last night. What is it Yabuki?" he asked. "Oh! Yeah! I was about to ask, where's Yankumi?" Minoru sighed. "She's sick since yesterday. I don't know, we're staying in our Big Boss' rest house."

"Yankumi's alone? You told me that she's sick and…"

"Oh don't worry about that, Mr. Sawada is taking care of her, right now."

"What?" he said in a lowered and bitter voice. Minoru continues telling about the whole thing that happened. He feels so pale suddenly… he feels so week… he feels like his world will explode… "Yabuki? Are you still with me?" Minoru asked. "Y…y…yeah!" 'So that's why the principal didn't arrived today.' He turned to Minoru and says "I'll go now, thanks." He went off. "What's with him?" Minoru scratch his head.

* * *

They ate dinner in a silent atmosphere. They didn't talk or either opened their mouth to say something. They just swallow their foods silently. 

Kumiko's watching T.V. and eating popcorn but her mind is wandering around. She isn't watching at all. She's still thinking about what happen a while ago. She sighed then someone's hand grabbed her popcorn. Shin sat beside her. "Hey! That's my popcorn." She grabbed her popcorn back. "Why don't you ask for it? Don't just grab it." He smirked "Well! Can I have some?" She smiled and offered the box of popcorn. "That's better!" They were eating silently.

He turned to the T.V. "What are you watching? Is that drama? That's corny. Can we watch something better than that?" he asked. "Hey! That's my favorite drama series can't you see? Watch it and you'll learn to love drama series." She grinned. "Oh! Pleeease!" he has no choice but to watch.

Kumiko glance at him in the corner of her eyes. He was upset but she likes it. She can't believe that she made the ever-serious-Shin watch a drama series. She giggles. Shin turned to her. "What's funny?" he asked. "Nothing!" she said and continue eating popcorn. But she can't help it, she burst out laughing. "Hey! Knock it off! Are you crazy?" he yelled. He is already pissed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." She continue to laugh. "I said, stop laughing-" he grabbed her head and kissed her suddenly. His soft lips are pressed on hers. Kumiko don't know what to do. Her heart is beating faster. She feels nervous. Shin was kissing her… but… it feels so good. When she was about to fall from his kisses, Shin pulls his self "I'm sorr-". "No…" she pulled him towards her and kissed him. Shin can't believe it either, but he melted. He opened his mouth; she parted her lips against his. They deepened the kiss. Shin circled his arms on her waist and pulled her closer. Kumiko ran her fingers through his black hair. And she was lost. This was her first time and it feels so good for her. She doesn't want this to end. She feels like kissing him every minute and every second.

But there something in her mind that's telling her to stop, that this wasn't right. He's still her student four years ago. She suddenly opened her eyes and pulled him hardly. They are panting heavily, catching breaths. They stared at each other for a moment. Kumiko stood "I…I…I'll go to sleep." Then she hurried to her room.

Shin's still panting. He can't believe what he just did, what they just did. He looked up to the ceiling, close his eyes and reminisce what had happen.

Kumiko closed her door. She sat at her bed, still thinking about what had happened a while ago. She touched her lips. It was her first time to kiss a man. And it was Shin. And it feels so good. She giggles. She walked towards the window. She raises her arms and shouts "Yes." she shouted several times, when someone coughed behind her. It was Shin. "Oh! No!" she whispered. "I'll go now. Your grandpa and the others will be here in a minute. And you're already fine so I guess it's time for me to go home." He said. She nodded. "Ok then, goodbye." He walked towards the staircase and go down. She sat helplessly on her bed. "OH MY GOODNESS!" she buried her face on her pillow. "I feel so embarrassed. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she stayed like that for a second when she heard the gate open. She looked through the window.

Shin is walking towards his car. He opened his car's door and hopped in. He thought about Kumiko for a second. She was giggling when he went to her room. And it feels so right for him. He starts the engine.

She smiles. And for the first time…he laughs.

_Just like the first time you touched my skin_

_All over again_

_I tasted heaven take me there again_

_All over again_

_Your smile_

_Your touch_

_Your taste_

_It turns me on and on and on_

_That I fall in love with you_

_That I fall in love with you_

_I keep falling in love with you_

_All over again_


	10. Do i still have a chance

**The same night… **

Hayato is lying in his bed; arms are resting under his head. He's staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about what Minoru had said this afternoon. "_Mr. Sawada is taking care of her; right now" Minoru said._

'_So t__hey are alone together. Kumiko and their Principal, Mr. Sawada'._ He rose and sat on his bed. He let out a long sigh. "What's going on here?" he touched his chest. "I feel so much pain." He closed his eyes. He left his bed and walked to his desk. His papers for work are scattered above it. He stared at them while thinking. Then he remembered what Mr. Sawada told him in the rooftop. "_You shouldn't have made that bet, I promised you, you'll lose."_ His eyes opened wide "Is that because…."

**

* * *

**

**The next day...**

"Good Morning!" Kumiko said as she opened the faculty's door. She walked towards her table.

"Good Morning, Kumiko." said Ukyo. "It looks like you're in a great mood today. I hope you're feeling well by now…"

Kumiko nodded. "Yes! I'm feeling great…" she turned to the next table beside her. Hayato isn't there. She looked at Ms. Ukyo "Uhm… Ms. Ukyo… Where's Yabuki?"

"Oh! Mr. Yabuki, he has a class right now. He left a while ago…" Kumiko pouted. "And by the way," Ukyo continued. "Mr. V.P. invited us to have a celebration… I think it's for our get together…" Ukyo rose from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, I have a class waiting… I'll go now… I'll see you later…" Ms. Ukyo waved goodbye at her.

"Thank you." She waved back. "Get together… V.P. huh!?" She turned again to Hayato's desk, 'That's odd… he's always waiting for me before he leave for his class." She shrugged her shoulders and fixed her things when someone spoke behind her. "Ms. Yamaguchi…"

She gulped. She turned around and saw Mr. Sawatari glaring at her. "Mr. Sawatari…Good Morning… Can I help you?"

"You're absent last time… so you shouldn't mess around." He said. "Why don't you go to your first class… before I do something that you might regret…"

"Oh! Alright!" she fixed her things quickly and went out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**At Hayato's Class...**

"Please, copy this first before I leave." He said to his students after he finished writing on the board.

"Yes sir!" they replied in chorus.

Someone suddenly asked. "Hey Sir, can I ask you something?"

Hayato's eyebrows met confusedly. "Is there something you don't understand, Mr. Keisuke?"

"No, Sir. I understand everything. But there's something that we're curious about." Keisuke said.

Hayato looked at them. Everyone's chuckling. He turned to Keisuke and asked "What is it?"

Keisuke's eyes roamed around the room. He took a deep breath before he speaks. "No offense meant sir… we're just curious, right everyone?" Everyone agreed. Then he continued. "Are you and that tomboy teacher having a relationship or something like that?"

Everyone giggled and teased Hayato.

Hayato gaped at them. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Another student stood and said. "You know teacher… we saw you everyday hanging out with her..."

"Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" they jeered. Everyone is laughing.

"Ah…Ah…" he tattered.

Keisuke began to speak again. "Hey, the teacher is speechless…" His students teased, laughed, beamed and smiled at him "Teacher, say something…"

Hayato gave out a big sigh and said. "You know…. You're too young for that… and for your information… she's my teacher back in high school days, that's why we're close…"

Tezuka, another student, stood and voiced out "Teacher we're not kids anymore… and besides you're just a year older than us… we know the differences between a friendly close and… you know…"

They chaffed again. "Geezz…" Hayato murmured.

"Sir, answer our question, will ya? Do you like her?"

He feels irritated but overwhelmed too. He scratched his head. He can't take it anymore, and without control of his lips, he let out a smile accidentally.

"Oh! The teacher is smiling…." Keisuke shouted. "I think it's a yes"

Hayato tapped his forehead. "No… It's not like we're having an affair, relationship… or something… it's just that…"

"Ooooh! The teacher's denying… SHOWBIZ!!!!…."someone said. "But you have feelings for her." everyone jeered again. "There's something fishy… let's start fishing…" Keisuke said. Everyone laughed.

"Why not court her teacher?" Tezuka asked.

Suddenly, his face became serious. The principal's image popped out through his mind. "_You shouldn't have made that bet, I promised you, you'll lose."_

Everyone became quiet at his sudden silence. Keisuke asked "Hey Sir? Is there something wrong?"

He turned to them and shook his head "Ah…Nothing…Stop this nonsense…okay? Start copying now…"

Everyone giggled. Someone sang "_Let the love begin…_" And they jeered again. Hayato tried to smile but he can't help thinking about the moment he had with Mr. Sawada on the rooftop.

* * *

Kumiko was walking along the hallway… she left her class before time. She limbered her shoulders. "That's the second class for this morning. I should hurry to my next class…" she ran through the hallway when she bumped to someone. She was about to fall but a hand grabbed her. "Very clumsy." She opened her eyes. "Sawada?" 

Shin smirked. "You're very careless…" he let go her hands when she stood completely.

Kumiko grinned and scratched her head. "Oh! I'm sorry… I never meant to bump on you like that… sorry."

Shin smiled at her. Kumiko gulped. She remembered the moment last night… She put a hand on her mouth. He kissed her… And she kissed him back... 'Oh my goodness…' she said to herself.

Shin chuckled. "Is something bothering you?" She shook her head; her hand was still on her mouth.

Shin lifted his head and massaged his chin "Oh! I know… there's something I remembered last night… Hmmm… but I can't picture it enough…" he turned to Kumiko, bent down and leaned forward. "Can you help me recall it? I think you have an idea about it." he leered at her. He took off her hand that's covering her mouth.

He stared at her parted lips and said "Ahhh… Now I remember…" he smirked again. "You kissed me last night, don't you?."

Her eyes opened widely. "I didn't…" she can't continue because of his bothering lips… "I didn't actually…"

He's leaning forward and getting closer. She's mesmerized by his getting-close-lips. "Why don't we continue what we had left hanging last night?" He leaned closer that their lips are an inch apart. She was about to closed her eyes when someone called her.

"Yankumi?"

They look at where the voice came from. It was Hayato. He's staring at them, confusion in his eyes.

"Yabuki." She muttered. Shin stood straight, still looking at him but no expressions from his face.

They became silent for a while… 'Oh! No! I need to do something…' she thought. She looked at her watch and said "Oh! I have to go… My second class is waiting for me." the two guys ignored her. They are still staring at each other or, should be, glaring at each other.

"Got to go now…" Kumiko left Shin and ran through the hallway. She stopped on Hayato "I'll see you before lunch Yabuki." He nodded, still not looking at her. Then she went off.

The two guys are alone together now. They didn't move from where they were before. Shin faced him and said. "Can I help you with something?"

Hayato's still confused but found courage to speak. "What's your relationship with her?"

He smirked. "If there is something or none, I think it's not your business, Mr. Yabuki."

"I need to know and I have to know, Mr. Principal" Hayato replied. "You see, Yankumi is not just a-"

"It's not my problem that you've lost on your stupid bet. I warned you remember?"

Hayato's eyes narrowed. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"What if I have? What will you do?" he smirked. "Beat the hell out of me… is that it?" he chuckled and move towards him. When they were close enough, they looked in each other's eyes.

"You're right… I lost… but I didn't feel bad about it… it feels good to me… she's special… and I'm… in love with her…" he took a deep breath and said confidently "…I'll fight for my feelings. I won't lose on you… even if you're a powerful one…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Yabuki, I won't use my power just to have her." he smirked and whispered. "I don't need it anyway." He passed on him and left him alone.

Hayato let out a big sigh. _"I don't need it anyway."_ He remembered the last words he said. He rests his back helplessly on the wall next to him. "What am I going to do, Yankumi? There's so much pain inside. Is there still a chance for me? Huh!? Yankumi?" He whispered.

* * *

After the morning class… it's lunch time… 

Kumiko went back to the faculty. She saw Ukyo eating her lunch in the faculty, but she didn't saw Hayato inside.

Kumiko hurried to her desk and ask Ukyo next to her. "Where's Yabuki?"

Ukyo lift a hand, saying 'wait'. She sipped in her bottle of water and faced Kumiko. "Well he went outside… he didn't say a word…" Kumiko shook her head. "We're always eating lunch together."

"I think he's just too hungry to wait for you. But don't worry he had just left a minute ago." Ukyo said.

"But he should have waited for me…" Kumiko pouted her lips. "Okay then, I think I can catch him up… so I'll go now… Bye Ms. Ukyo… enjoy your lunch…"

"Okay!" After Kumiko left, Ukyo wondered… "What a great couple they are? They really suits best."

Kumiko searched for Yabuki. She saw him walking towards the gate. "YABUKI!" she shouted.

Hayato turned to the voice calling his name. It was Kumiko. He sighed as she approached him. When she was in front of him, she bent down, catching her breath… Hayato stood there just watch her heave.

Kumiko stood straight. "You should've waited for me, Yabuki." She stopped heaving. "Are you very hungry to wait for me?" she cackled.

Hayato squinted "I just thought that you wouldn't want to eat with me… I prefer you want someone else."

Kumiko laughed. "What!? Who do you think it'll be?"

He shook his head "It's nothing."

She laughed again. "You know Yabuki that is not true. I'm fond being with you." Hayato looked at her. He can't believe what she just said. 'She likes being with me?'

"And you're so funny after all…" she pinched his cheeks. He blushed. He smacked her hands away. "Stop it!" then he smiled.

"You're not mad, anymore?"

"I'm not mad…" he smiled. "Okay, where do you want to take our lunch? It'll be my treat…"

"Really? You sure?" she asked.

He rubbed her head then put it back to his pocket, "Of course, I'm sure."

"Alright then…" she circled her right arm to Hayato's left arm and said "…Let's go"

They laughed…. Then they ate lunch in some restaurant….

After lunch they went back to the school and hurried to the faculty… they are still laughing together as they opened the door… they saw the principal talking to Vice Principal… they startled for a second when Ukyo approached them…

"You two are getting close…" she smiled.

Kumiko asked her "What is he doing here?"

"He? Oh! The principal… I don't know…maybe some business…"

Hayato looked at the principal and said to himself 'Can't you see? He wants to see you.' He clenched his fist. He doesn't know why… but he feels like his blood will explode from his body.

Shin and V.P. sensed their presence. V.P. waved at them "Mr. Yabuki, Ms. Yamaguchi, show our principal some respect." Shin lifted a hand to stop him. "It's alright, Mr. Sawatari… it's not a problem…We've met this morning…so it's fine." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Kumiko looked down while Hayato glared at Shin. Shin smirked and turned to V.P. "Mr. Sawatari, I have to go now… if you want something… you can find me at my office…" he tapped V.P.'s shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Uhmmm… Principal." Vice said. Shin turned and said "What is it?" V.P. swallowed before he opened his mouth to say something "Wo…wou…ld you like to come to the party tonight?"

"What party?"

"A teacher's party… you know… get together…"

He turned to Hayato and Kumiko "Is everybody coming?"

V.P. nodded. "Yes sir."

Shin smiled and said "That will be… great… I'll come with you." Then continue walking. He stopped in front of Hayato, who's blocking the doorway. "Excuse me…" Hayato moved aside. "Thank you…" he turned to Kumiko and said. "I'll see you later…" Kumiko, without knowing, she nodded. Then he went off.

"Oh! He's so handsome, isn't he Kumiko?" Ukyo giggled.

Kumiko smiled at her. "Let's get back to work." She walked towards her desk. Hayato didn't move at all. His eyes are still on the door beside him. 'What is he planning?'

* * *

"Okay, everybody. Get ready! We're going to have a get together…" 

"Yes sir!" everyone agreed. They packed their things up.

Kumiko approached V.P. "What about the principal?"

Mr. Sawatari glared at her and said "That's none of your business… Ms. Yamaguchi."

"But I'm just curious…" Kumiko said. Hayato looked at her anxiously.

"Well, our principal will catch up later…hmmf…" V.P. squinted, then walked to his desk and arranged his things.

Kumiko pouted her lips. "Are you bothered, if he'll come or not?" Hayato said, he's not looking at her instead he fixed his things. "W..wa… what?"

He lifted his head, "You heard me."

Kumiko grinned. "Of course not, I'm just curious if he'll come… hehehe…"

"You don't have to pretend." He mumbled.

She looked at him, "Haya…"

"Fix your things will ya? Or else you'll be left behind." Hayato tried to smile. Kumiko nodded. She turned to her things, but at the corner of her eyes… she can see Hayato's serious face. 'Why?' she thought.

* * *

"We're here…" Vice Principal said, standing in front of a fine restaurant. "This will be the place for our celebration." They went in and asked for their reserved table. Everybody sat on their seats. Kumiko sat near the corner of the table, beside the breadwinner's seat, Hayato's on her left. V.P. sat in front of her. 

"Now everyone, let's enjoy!" V.P. said in glee.

"Alright!" everyone agreed.

Vice wandered around the restaurant and murmured, "Is he going to come tonight or not?"

Kumiko interrupts. "He'll come, I'm sure of it."

Vice' eyes narrowed "How can you be so sure?"

Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth to say something "O…o…f course, I…I'm sure… he's my student remember. I know everything about him…" She gave them a foolish grin.

Hayato took a deep breath and looked down.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked behind Kumiko. They looked at where the voice came from. "Principal!" everyone said in unison.

The V.P. stood and said "No sir, that seat is just for you." He smiled.

"Thank you." Shin took his seat. "Sorry for being late, everyone."

"It's alright sir! It's our pleasure to have you with us today." V.P. said. Shin nodded with smile.

Ms. Ukyo begun to speak, "I can't believe it. The principal is actually celebrating with us." She giggled. Everyone agreed.

"You don't have to call me principal in a public place like this. Sawada will be fine." Everyone smiled at him.

Shin turned to Kumiko beside her and smiled. "Good to see you again." Kumiko smiled and looked down. Hayato stared at them. He feels anxious all of a sudden. Shin turned to him and smiled. "Same to you…" Hayato nodded and gave him a fake smile.

Shin waved at the waiter, "Yes sir?"

"Ask for their orders and give me the chit after." He tapped the waiter's shoulder. "Order what you want, I'll pay for it."

"Wow!" everyone glee and started giving their orders.

"You sure? We're too many and-" Kumiko implied.

"It's okay. Money's not a problem for me." he said.

"You really are rich, aren't you?" she bumps her elbow unto his. He smiled. She laughed.

Hayato watched them silently. He feels like he's so far away from her… His heart aches suddenly. He feels so bad. Kumiko turned to him. "Hey! Why the sudden silence? Is something wrong?"

He tried to smile "Nothing! I'm just hungry…"

"Oh!" she laughed. "You're big stomach is hungry again…"

"But not as big as yours…" and they laughed together.

Shin looked at them. He's hurt. Hurt of what he sees. They are laughing together, as if they were very close than he and Kumiko is. Then he heard Ms. Ukyo mumbled at Mr. Rishitahari "Look at them, I think they'll make a good couple someday." Then she giggled. He feels his heart was torn into pieces with every laugh that Kumiko shared with that guy. Did he make the right decision to come over with them? And to suffer like this?

The waiter interrupts his anxiety. Their foods are served. They share everything and eat together. Everyone talked and laugh. It seems like they are companions for a very long time. They feel comfortable with each other.

But there are two persons who didn't enjoy everything. When Kumiko's talking to Shin, Hayato feels so bad. He feels jealous. And when Kumiko's attention is on Hayato, Shin's heart suffers. They were like competing to each other.

Kumiko begun to say something. "Hey! Hayato, why don't you sing a song for us on that stage." She pointed on a stage near the counter.

"Yeah, we haven't heard you sing, ever since the first day."

"No! I…I'm not that good in singing…" he lied.

Kumiko tapped him hardly "Of course you can, I heard you sang in the Music room. Remember when we play some instruments."

Shin eyes narrowed. 'So they have been alone for several times….' He frowned.

Hayato, on the other hand, feels so overwhelmed because of Kumiko's compliments.

"Please, sing for us Hayato." Kumiko pleaded.

"I…I-"

"You won't say no to your _former 'teacher'_, would you?" Shin interrupted in a sarcastic voice.

Hayato's eyes narrowed. He turned to Kumiko, still pleading him. He smiled to her and said "Alright then, for my _former teacher._" He looked at Shin and smirked.

"Alright!" Kumiko yelled in glee… "Good luck!"

Hayato rubbed her head and walked towards the stage. He asked the waiter for assistance.

Kumiko watched him smiling. Shin observed her. She's very happy with him. That smile was never and not for him.

And when the stage is ready, the group of teachers clapped their hands for him, as well as the other customers.

Hayato took a guitar and place the strap around him. He sat at the centered chair. He smiled, scratching his head and said "This is my first time to perform in a crowd like this, so please bear with me…" he straightened up. "This song is for a very special person in my heart…" she looked at Kumiko. Kumiko gave her two thumbs up. She didn't even know the meaning of Hayato's introduction. He chuckled and began to strum his guitar.

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that rage in my head_

_You make sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_

_Now and forever I will be your man_

"What do you think of him?"

Kumiko turned to Shin. "Huh! Are you talking to me?" He nodded. "Who's him?" she asked

"Him." He pointed at Hayato while sipping his canned beer.

"Oh! Yabuki, he's my student back…"

"Not that stupid…" He said irritatingly. Kumiko thinks.

"Hmmm…. Well, he's a great man. He's change. He has turned into a gentleman."

"You like him?"

"Of course, he's one of my students."

"Well, I'm also your student." His face became serious suddenly. Kumiko stared at him. She feels confuse. "What do you mean?" she whispered. Shin didn't response. He just stared at her. Their eyes met, as if asking questions to each other. Kumiko looked everywhere. She bit her lower lip 'What's this? Why am I feeling this way?' she touched her chest secretly. 'I feel so nervous.' She looked at Hayato who's still singing in the stage. He's looking at her. She smiled. Hayato smiled back.

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you each and every way I can_

_Now and forever I will be your man_

Shin didn't take his eyes off her. He saw her touching her chest, like feeling her heartbeat. The nervousness in her eyes and the smile she let go when she turns to Hayato. "You're very silly." He let out.

Kumiko turned to him and asked "Excuse me?"

"You're very immature." He leaned his back on his chair. "It's been 4 years but you've never change."

Kumiko smiled. "Why would I? People like me this way, especially my grandpa."

Shin said to himself. 'Yeah! That's why I'm having a hard time dealing with that Hayato and those stupid crushes of yours.' He smirked and opened a nice conversation with her. "Tell me what happen to you in those 4 years we've been apart."

Kumiko's eyes narrowed. "So… you want to know something about me? Why the sudden interest?" Shin sipped. "Nothing, I just want to talk. I'm bored." Kumiko laughed. "Because you're still quiet after four years…" she laughed and they start their chit-chat.

On the other hand, Hayato's watching them while singing in the stage. Even if he sang well, it isn't better than before because the pain inside his heart is taking advantage. They are talking to each other. Eyes to eyes, smiling at each other and enjoying every moment. Everyone's listening to him but the person he wanted to listen to him is sitting beside the man he…….. hated. His rival… his real rival..

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_

_That I won't be alone anymo…_

He stopped singing. Everyone turned to him even Kumiko and Shin. Hayato's glaring at Shin.

V.P. said "Why did he stop?" Everyone mumbles.

Shin noticed that Hayato's glare and he know why. He turned to him and smiled sarcastically. Hayato clenched his fist and glared deeply on him. 'He's teasing.' Before everyone started to get worry, especially Kumiko, he calmed his self. He lifted his head courageously and said to everyone. "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't continue any longer." He took out the guitar off of him and walked towards their table.

He sat without even saying a word. Kumiko asked him worriedly "What's the matter, Yabuki?" Hayato didn't reply. He opened up a beer can and started drinking. Everyone's still staring at him, confused also. "Haya…" Kumiko was interrupted by Hayato's smile. "It's nothing. I just forgot the next line. I'm sorry." He lied. He really knew and memorized the song because it's dedicated for Kumiko. Everyone laughed, even Kumiko. Hayato looked at Shin, Shin smirked at him, and he squinted. Kumiko tapped his shoulder and said "You stupid jerk, I thought something bad happen. You should've told us earlier. I started to get worry."

The teachers gave out a sudden silence. They are looking at Kumiko. Kumiko stunned. "What is it?" Ukyo jeered and giggled. "Wow! I know that there's something going on with the two of you." The others nodded. Kumiko and Hayato looked at each other. They are still jeering and giggling. Kumiko's eyebrow arched "What's the meaning of that?" Hayato smiled when he realized what the meaning of that 'something' is. Kumiko's still confused but shrugged her shoulder saying 'never mind'. Then she planned something again. "I know… why not let the principal sing too." They turned to the principal and saw him not there in his seat.

Everyone asked. "Where is he?"

"He left." Kumiko said, not looking at them instead she's staring at Shin's place a while ago. The teachers looked at her even Hayato. Her voice lowered "He's always been like that… Leaving without even saying goodbye…" the others nodded. They didn't notice the sadness in her voice but Hayato did. He felt the sadness in her voice. He feels jealous because he knows…. That she… has… something… for the principal… that makes him… feel like dying… now….

* * *

The party's over and everyone parted ways. Hayato insisted in taking Kumiko home. Kumiko and he didn't utter a word. They became silence which is very rare to happen. After taking her home, he called Ryu. "Hey! Come and see me at the bar we used to hang out. I want to have somebody else to lean on. Hurry bullshit!" he chuckled and said goodbye. 

"Hey!" Ryu said, looking down at Hayato. He smiled. "What's wrong?" Hayato smiled back. "Come and sit here first." Ryu noticed 5 canned beers on the table. He sat beside him. Hayato gave him a canned beer and he took it. He looked at Hayato. "Why the sudden disturbance?"

"Why, did I disturb your sex-life?" They laughed. Ryu became serious. "No! Seriously… what happen? You're acting weird. And you're drunk." He pointed at the 5 canned beers in front of them. Hayato chuckled.

He leaned back. "I've never felt sad in every failure I've been through…" he looked at Ryu "… you are there for witness." They smiled. Ryu sipped his beer. Hayato looked at the ceiling. "I always found a way to forget everything. Everything that makes me feels bad. I became the leader of 3D in Kurogin and I know that I've been a good one to them. I never stepped back to any fights. I've been beaten several times but I never surrender." Ryu turned to him. "Everyone knows that I'm brave… and I know that too…" He drinks his wine. "But deep inside… I never thought that there still something that makes me weak." He smiled and pointed at his heart. "Bullshit!"

Ryu didn't utter a word, he just wanted to listen. Hayato chuckled. "This thing is a bullshit." He bent down and looked at the floor. He's sobbing. "Why is it like this? Why? Why can't I be the one? What's wrong with me? Why can't she love me back? I never felt like this to any other woman before… and I never thought that it would be this painful… why can't I do something about this? I've passed everything that I've been through… but this simple fucking heart… is making everything hard… Why? Why Yankumi? Why are you letting me suffer like this…" he sobbed but didn't cry even if he wanted to.

Ryu's feeling bad about his friend. It's true that he's a good leader and he can make something in every problem he faced. He never surrendered. But why this simple heart problem makes him suffer. He clenched his fist. That's why he never falls to any other woman. And he'll never will. Not to any other woman. Never!

He tapped her friends shoulder. "It's okay fuck shit…" he smiled but his friend didn't. He's still facing the ground. He decided to stay quiet. And the last sentence he heard from him is "…. Why did I fall this deep in love with her…"

* * *

Ryu's driving on his way home… he remembered the conversation they had after Hayato calmed down. 

"_Did you tell her? Did she dump you?" Hayato shook his head. Ryu's eyebrows met "Then why?" Hayato smirked still staring at the ceiling. "I'm not idiot, Ryu… I can tell that she's in love with him… the way I saw it in her eyes… in her smiles… in everything…" Ryu stopped him. "Wait! You're saying that she has someone? Can you tell me who this guy is?" Hayato told him everything about Shin. Ryu blinked. "Wow! Sawada? That's a popular name." Hayato smiled. "That's why I don't have anything against him." They became silent for a while. Ryu shook his head and turned to him again. "You told me that you didn't tell her your feelings, right?" Hayato, confused, but nodded. "And you're saying that, she 'MAYBE' love that guy…" he nodded again. Ryu laughed and laughed. Hayato frowned 'Did I say something wrong?' _

_Ryu stopped laughing and turned to him "You know buddy… you never tell your feelings that's why you don't know what her feelings on you is… and that 'MAYBE' guy is just an intuition of yours… What if you're just thinking like that? What if they are that close back in high school days and you're just predicting something? And what if she has feelings for you?"_

_Hayato eyes narrowed. "What? I don't get it."_

"_Meaning… you have to be brave and try to tell your feelings first before making such predictions… nothing will happen if you just sit there and pray that 'I hope she doesn't love him'…better yet don't follow your intuitions… why not fight for you feelings instead… just a friendly advice… after all you're the bravest and the leader of 3D…" Hayato didn't reply anything… he's just staring at him… telling to himself that his friend is acting weird... "We don't like a leader who can't even have the guts to try, right? And cheer up man." Hayato blinked._

Ryu also can't believe that he said all those things… he doesn't know why? After their conversation they went home. He wanted to take Hayato home but he refused and went home alone.

He really hates the 'love' word. Their just bloomed and it felt good… but then not all times you'll be happy… this'll also makes you cry… he really hate that word. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Fuck" he said. He continued driving but his mind is filled with his friend's anxiousness. His eyes are on the road but his mind is thinking far, so he never noticed the woman who's crossing the street. He quickly stopped the car. The woman tripped off on the ground. He paused for a moment, staring at the road before he went out. He walked towards the woman and saw her sitting at the ground. "Oooow…" she said.

He approaches her. "Are you alright miss?" the woman looked up and glared at him. She quickly stood and yelled. "Do you really know how to drive?" Ryu's eyes narrowed, he stood "Excuse me?" The woman puts her hands on her waist. "Stop 'excusing me'? You're very careless. Look what you've done. My clothes are dirty now."

Ryu can't even say a word 'What's with this woman' he thought. "Hey! And are you absent when you're teacher told you that it's impolite to stare at someone." After hearing the woman's last sentence he came back to reality and faced her. "Look woman! I'm not the one who's careless here. You've crossed the street, out of the blue. And you're telling me that I'm the one who's careless. You're just lucky that I quickly stopped the car."

The woman glared deeply, "And I'm the careless one, is that it? You're the one who's not looking here, mister." The woman became silent and whispered '1…2…3' then she faced him courageously. "I let this thing passed by… but if I ever see you again… I'm sure that you'll pay for this…" she looked and observed him. "You're pretty cute… but not on the inside…" she walked and bumped him by the shoulder. He watched the woman walked away and said "Women… what a pain in the ass…" then walked back to his car.

* * *

Hayato's lying on his bed… thinking those moments… in the school's hallway… in the bar… and Kumiko's sadness… He sighed. He's staring at the ceiling… then he remembered "W_hy not fight for you feelings instead…"_. He smiled. He never thought that Ryu will tell those things… but then… 

He closed his eyes… he doesn't know what to do… "Oh! Kumiko! How can I tell you my feelings… what should I do now, Yankumi? Tell me… I need to know… please… my Yankumi… do I still have the chance…"

_**

* * *

**__**Hello there guys… what's with the story?… I know that you didn't expect Ryu's love story's existence… me also… I just inserted it while making this… I never planned to… hehehe… but I think Ryu and the girl's story will make a good one… who's the girl? She's not a part of any Gokusen series… just my character… well, she's part of this story… just wait and see… And sorry for the wrong grammars...**_

_**But guys… sorry for the delay… it's all because of my studies… studies is my first priority by now… and I need to lessen doing things that are not part of it… so I'm sorry and also… the next chapter will be submitted in a very long time… I don't know how long will it takes… I have to be serious with my studies… so I'm sorry… but I'll try to update soon…. I'm very sorry about this… but please submit a review… thanks for reading… bye now… **_


	11. trust your heart huh?

Kumiko is walking towards the Ryonan High School while humming a song. She's acting like a child. Her arms are swaying.

Suddenly, someone called her from behind "Yankumi!!!" She turned around and saw familiar faces waving their hands on her. They are riding on an owner.

The owner speeds up towards her. When the owner stopped in front of her, she, then, realized that the familiar faces are actually "Tsuchiya? Takeda? Hyuga? What are you doing here?" Ryu's sitting on the driver's seat, but she was not surprised at all.

"We're going to visit a silly friend." Ryu said. "You mean Yabuki?" she asked. "You got it right…." her ex-students said in chorus. Kumiko grinned at them "Wow!!! You're still coping to each other even though you have your own life… that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But why are you going to visit him? Is he sick or something?"

The three shook their heads. "No Yankumi…" Hyuga said. "Because you are making him cry…" he said and they acted like crying babies. Kumiko's eye brows met "Me? Why me? I didn't remember that I saw him crying…"

The three stared at her for a second and laughed. Kumiko's still confused. "Hey guys! Are you making fun of me?" she muttered. Tsuchiya stood and screamed "Let's go guys… let's change our leader's diaper…" And they agreed "Yeah!!!" Ryu started the engine again. "Bye! Bye! Yankumi…" and they move, leaving Kumiko standing there. "Hey! Wait for me… aren't you guys going to take me? We're on the same way?" She chased them.

* * *

At the school…

They are already heading towards the entrance when Kumiko stopped them. "Hey wait! Do you have permission to enter the school? You know that we're not allowing strangers to come inside… if you want… I can get your passes… you just have to wait here…"

The four boys shook their heads. "Yankumi… we know that already…" Tsuchiya said. Ryu lifted a gate pass in front of Kumiko's face. Kumiko stared at it and nod. "Okay!!! But how? I don't remember that you went here to get one…" she said.

Ryu sighed "I'd talked to the principal this morning… he told me to present my I.D. to the guards and they'll give me a gate pass… simple as that…" Then he went inside. "So the principal knew?" she whispered. "Yes!!!" Takeda agreed "Only Hayato didn't know…" he leaned to Kumiko and whispered "We're here to surprise him actually…" he laughed and went inside. The other two followed Ryu and Takeda. And she was left again "Hey wait!!!"

"Where is the teacher's faculty?" Ryu asked Kumiko as they walked through the hallway. "It's on the third floor. Come on, let's use the elevator." And they went inside. The elevator stopped at the third floor. "Follow me!!!" she said. "Aye! Aye!" they agreed except the quiet Ryu. Suddenly, when they passed to another hallway, a woman bumped onto Ryu. The woman hit the ground. Yankumi and the others turned. Ryu glanced at the women struggling from pain "Ooops! I'm sorry miss I did-" he paused when she saw the woman's face. The woman is still struggling from pain. "Oh! That hurts!!!" she said and lifted her face to see the man who'd bumped her. And it surprised her a lot.

"YOU???" they said in unison.

The others blinked and blinked. "Ms. Ukyo!?" Yankumi said as she approached her on the ground. "Are you okay?" but Ukyo ignored her. She was still staring at Ryu. Kumiko followed her eyes "Oh! So you knew each other?" she asked. "Yes!!" they said again. Ryu smirked. "Yeah! I know her… that's the woman who…" Ukyo hurriedly stood and covered his mouth. "Not here please!!!" she whispered to him. She turned to them and grinned, still holding Ryu's mouth. "Uhm!!! We're childhood friends you know…" She slowly pulled Ryu backward "Uhm… we're just going to talk about something… See you later…" and she ran off together with Ryu.

The others can't believe what they saw. "Ukyo is Ryu's childhood friend?" Kumiko muttered. Hyuga shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know… he never told me about it…" he said. Tsuchiya waved his fan and said "But still… that woman is hot…" the three giggled. "Yeah! Better than the old woman here…" Takeda said pointing at Kumiko. "Hey!" she stood as they ran from her.

Ukyo peeked and waited for them to leave. She sighed "That was too close…" she turned to Ryu who's still catching his breath.

"What's the big idea woman?" she heard him say. "Why did you do that? And what's with the 'childhood friend'?" he said. He fixed his jammed clothes.

Ukyo glared at him "I did that because of your stupid mouth." she said as she crossed her arms below her chest. Ryu's getting impatient "Stupid mouth?" he asked. "But I didn't do anything…"

"You didn't? But you were about to reveal something that I hid for a very long time…" she said in an irritated voice.

"Reveal? Hid for a very long time? What's the meaning of that?" he asked.

Ukyo calmed herself before she speaks "You know mister… I didn't know you and I'm not interested… and I think that the likes of you are not the kind of person who'll reveal my true color…"

Ryu's eyes narrowed. "True color…?" He sighed. "Hey! Woman! I don't know what you are up to but… I have my own business to do right now… so I should better go…" he was about to leave when Ukyo blocked his way. "Not until we settled things down…" she said.

Ryu surrendered his arms on the air and turned to her "Okay then!!! What do you want me to do?" he asked and waited for a reply. Ukyo stood straightly and began to speak "First! I know that we met in an awkward way… and that's actually your fault."

"My fault?" he whispered. 'Geez!!! This woman is impossible…' he said to himself.

She continued speaking "And I want to clear things. In this school, I was known for being kind, beautiful and a sophisticated woman." she said proudly.

Ryu smiled sarcastically "Kind? Sophisticated?" Ukyo saw him smile and gulped 'My God! He's actually cute…' her mind said. 'No!!! Stop thinking like that… he's your enemy okay?' she protested and continued "Stop smiling there… I'm not done yet…"

Ryu lifted a hand to stop her from speaking "I think I got it… Now that I know your true colors… or actually the real you… You want me to keep quiet about it… am I right?" She lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Yes!!! That's what I wanted… You have to pretend that you know nothing about who I really am…"

Ryu placed his hand on his pocket "What? The indecent… very loud… unsophisticated and unkind woman?" he said sarcastically. Ukyo's eyes widened "Hey!!! That's not what I'm talking about? I don't have those qualities you see…" she said. Ryu shrugged his shoulders "But that's what I'm seeing right now…"

"Oh! You! Alright then…" she offered a hand. "… Are we having a deal here?" she asked. Ryu stared at her hand and think "… Then what's the return for my silence…" he said and crossed his arms. "Return!!!?" she growled. "… Alright! What do you want for a reward?" she asked irritatingly. Ryu scanned her from toe to head. Ukyo noticed it and covered her body "Stop looking at me… I know what you're thinking… I will not give you my body… don't you dare…" she said. Ryu's eyebrows met "Who said that I want your unsexy body?"

Ukyo looked at him "Stop insulting me, darn it!!! Then, tell me, what is it?" Ryu looked from side to side "I don't know yet… I'll just tell you when the time comes." She slowly stood and looked straightly in to his eyes. Suddenly, her heart beats fast. Ryu walked and pause beside her. "And don't worry! Your secret is safe with me… Beside I'm not interested in getting into other's business." Then he left her standing there.

Ukyo touched her chest. Her heart is beating faster and faster. 'What's happening?' she asked herself. Suddenly, a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ryu. "Wha-wha-t is it?" she said in a tattering voice. "Can you lead me to the teacher's faculty? I don't know where it is?" he said. Without thinking, she nodded slowly.

* * *

"Good Morning!!!" Kumiko greeted as she opened the faculty's door. She looked for Hayato but he's not there. "Oh! He's not here?" she whispered. Suddenly, someone spoke from nowhere "You're late again…" she heard. She turned and saw V.P. Kumiko smiled at him "Sorry!!! But I---" she was cut off. "Stop telling lies… You are----"

He was interrupted when Tsuchiya, Takeda and Hyuga walked inside the faculty and yelled "Good Morning teachers…" everyone turned to them.

V.P.'s eyes get widened. "What the?" The boys turned to him and grinned. "Hey! The handsomest Vice is here also…" Tsuchiya said. "Geeezzz!!! Small world…" and they laughed. "You see V.P. they are the reason why I'm late…" Kumiko said.

The V.P.'s speechless… he was too flabbergasted to speak. He pointed his index finger towards them. "Wha---wha---wha---…" he can't continue.

"Oh the V.P. is speechless…" Takeda said. "… I think he missed us…" he added. Keisuke marched towards him "Hey Vice… are you already promoted...?" and they chuckled as well as Kumiko and the other teachers. This wake V.P. from being shock "Stop laughing…" he glared at them. "Ehem… what are you troublemakers doing here?" he said in a threatening voice. The three waved their gate pass in front of him "We're visitors… Can't you see? The principal let us through…" they said. "And aren't visitors should be treated nicely?" Tsuchiya teased.

"Shut up!!! You troublemakers shouldn't be treated nicely… After all the troubles you gave me…and here you go again…" he said. Kumiko turned to them "Let's go and find Hayato before he turned into a monster…" she said. "What's that?" the V.P. yelled. "Bye V.P." and they ran. The V.P. lay helplessly on the ground "Where can I have a peaceful life?" and cried.

* * *

At a classroom…

"Here's how you do it class… you should put----" he was interrupted by a knock. He turned to the door and was surprised on what he sees. Tsuchiya and the others waved at him "Hi teacher Yabuki…" Hayato beamed "Guys!!!!"

* * *

Breaktime…

"Wow!!! I can't believe it… you are all here!!!" Hayato said. They were at the school grounds, sitting on a picnic table (I don't know what term I should use… just prefer a table okay? Hehehehe…) "It's good to see you again… what wind took you here? And how did you know that I'm here…"

"Ryu… he asked us to come…" Keisuke said. "And speaking of Ryu… where the hell is he?" They looked around. "But why?" Hayato interrupts them. They turned to him and gave a mischievous grin. "Yeah why?" Kumiko said out of nowhere. Hayato and the others gulped. Kumiko is always surprising them. She'll suddenly appear without being noticed. She sat beside Hayato and put a bag of food on top of the table. "Here you go…"

"Wow!!!" they yelled in glee. "Is this for us?" they asked.

"Of course!!! This is a special day… so I like to treat you…" she said and smiled at them. "Thanks Yankumi…" The three boys grabbed the food inside the bag. "Calm down guys…" she said. She noticed Ryu's absence.

"Where's Ryu?" she asked Hayato. "I don't know." he said. "Uhmm… that's odd… Do you know that Ms. Ukyo is actually Ryu's childhood friend?" Hayato's eyebrow's met. "Childhood friend?" he said. Tsuchiya suddenly interrupts. "Yeah! That's right! She told us that they are childhood friends… and they haven't come back since we met you…"

"Wait!! Wait!!!" they turned to Takeda and saw an evil grin on him "I think they are having a specia---" he was interrupted by a light punch on the back of his head. "Hey!!!" he turned and saw Ryu behind, with Ukyo on his side. "Ryu!!!" they said. "Where have you been?" Hayato asked. "What do you mean where-I-have-been? These freaking bastards left me… and we've been looking for you anywhere…" he said. "But we thought that you wanted to be alone with that childhood friend of yours…" Ukyo gulped. "Hi! Ms. Ukyo!!!" Takeda greeted. Ukyo waved back at him. Ryu sighed.

"Ms. Ukyo… you know Ryu and I are best friends since elementary… and I never knew that he has a childhood girl friend…" He turned to Ryu as his eyebrow arched. Ryu looked on the other side to avoid his eyes. Ukyo looked around. Everybody's waiting for her explanation. She turned to Ryu and his staring blankly at her. Ukyo sighed. "A-a---actually…" she can't think for ways on what story she will say.

Suddenly or luckily, her cell phone beeps. "Ooops!!! Excuse me…" she answered it. Ryu inhaled deeply and sat beside Tsuchi. Ukyo turned to them after speaking to the phone "Sorry guys… I need to go… bye!!!" then she went off.

"What's with her?" they said. They all turned to Ryu for an explanation but he only shrugged his shoulder. Knowing Ryu, if he doesn't want to talk about something… he'll just stay quiet… so they just ignored...

"Well! It's been awhile guys… but why are you here again?" Kumiko asked. Tsuchi began to speak "As I told you earlier… it's because of Ryu… he searched for us… to do something…."

"Do something? Then what is it?"

Takeda and the others leaned towards Kumiko "To ease a broken heart…" and they turned to Hayato. Hayato's face flushed, knowing the meaning of those words. Kumiko turned to Hayato "Hayato? Why? Are you having a heart problem?" The three boys laugh "You're very silly Yankumi…" Keisuke said. Hayato glared at Ryu. Ryu just shrugged his shoulder. Then, after a while, they started talking about their life and enjoyed everyone's presence.

* * *

After class hours…

Hayato, Ryu and the others went to a bar for some get together. Kumiko was left on the school. She's all alone at the faculty. She wanted to join them but she has work to do, so she can't. "Oh!! I hope I can join them…" she said. Someone spoke from behind "Join who?" She shivered… she slowly turned around and saw Shin behind her. "Shin!!!" she screamed.

Shin chuckled. "What? You thought I'm a ghost… so childish…" he sat on the chair next to her. "Why are you still here?" he asked and played a pen he picked on Ukyo's table. "Working!!! I have to finish this paper works before the vice principal became a monster." She chuckled. She turned to Shin "And you? Why are you still here?" she asked. "I was about to go when I saw these lights on. So I checked it out… and unfortunately… it's also a monster I saw…"

Kumiko looked around "Monster? Where?" Shin chuckled. Kumiko turned to him "… Oh! Are you talking about me?" she asked. He just smirked. Kumiko pouted her lips "Oh yeah! Before I forgot… Why did you let Hayato's friends enter the school?" she asked. "So? They did nothing wrong right? And besides I know that they'll do nothing bad… so I let them passed."

"How nice of you…" Kumiko smiled at him.

Shin smiled back. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked. "Talking about foods… yeah I'm already hungry…" Then he stood and took Kumiko's hand. "Then come on, let's go…" he said.

"Wait!!! You know that I can't… I have to finish this and…"

"Finish that later okay? I'm too hungry to wait…" he said and pulled her again. "Wait!!!" Kumiko interrupts. Shin turned "What is it again?" he said irritatingly. She smiled "I'll just fix my things… just for a minute okay?"

"Okay then go!!!" he commanded. Kumiko started to arrange her things in a hurried manner.

* * *

At some bar…

"Cheers!!!" they said as they lifted the canned beers.

"It's good to see you guys … I can't believe that we're together again…" Hayato said after he drank his beer. "Well!!! Glad to be with you again Hayato…" Takeda said. "But, let me get this straight… are you really in love with that tomboy teacher?" Tsuchi asked. Hayato looked straightly into their eyes. "Uh---uh----uh----"

"You don't have to hide it Hayato…" Ryu, suddenly, interrupted. "… I already told them about it…" he said. Hayato bit his lips and nodded. He looked at his old friend again. They are still waiting for a reply. He lifted his hands in the air. "Okay then… Yes… I'm in love with Kumiko…" he admitted. The surroundings became silent. Then, after a while, Hayato heard a loud laughs from the three boys… "Hey!!!" he said. They turned to him and they laughs became louder. Ryu is cackling.

"Hey!!! Knock it off will you? It's not my fault if she has the quality that I like in a woman…" he said. They stop laughing as it all turns to chuckles. Hyuga started to speak "Sorry!!! But we can't just believe that you're actually in love with her…"

"And to think that… the way she dressed… eeer… it's very corny…" and they laugh again.

Hayato sighed and rubbed his nape.

"Hey stop it" Ryu interrupts. "I didn't ask you here to just insult him…" he said. The three chuckled and tried to look serious. "Okay! Okay! We're sorry about that…"

They all became serious now. Tsuchiya started to speak "So you're telling us that she has an affair with your principal?" they turned to Hayato and waited for his reply. Hayato took a deep breath. "It's not like an affair or something… but I felt that they really have something for each other… something that's turning me down…" he closed his eyes and faced down.

Silence surrounds the area. They felt pity for him. It's the first time they saw their leader acting like that. He had many girlfriends from before but they never remembered that he's having a heart problem.

Takeda sat beside him and tapped his shoulder. Hayato turned to him. He smiled "It's okay… you just have to trust your heart…"

"Yeah he's right… we're not used to see you crying like that…" Tsuchiya said.

"And beside… we don't like a crying leader who loses hope with just a woman… that's awful… duh!!?" Hyuga said. And they all laugh. Hayato smiled. Somehow, he feels relief with all his friends there with him… supporting him… but still… he can never feel okay… until he was sure that he still has chance for her… for Kumiko…

* * *

Shin's car stopped at a fine restaurant. They hopped outside and walked towards the restaurant. Kumiko scanned the restaurant first before she went in. Shin turned around when he noticed that Kumiko is still outside.

"Hey! Come on! Let's go…" he asked irritatingly. Kumiko shook her head. Shin's eyes narrowed and walked towards her. "What's the problem? I thought that you're hungry?" he asked.

Kumiko smiled. "But the place is very elegant and I'm sure that I can't afford the foods there…" Shin grabbed her hand. "Who told you that you'll pay?" he pulled her inside. "But Shin?"

They sat at a two seat table. Shin waved on the waiter. "Good evening sir." The waiter gave the menu. Kumiko's eyes widened as she opened the menu. "Oh my goodness… the foods here are half of my salary…" she turned to Shin "… Let's go… I can't eat here…"

Shin sighed and gave his order on the waiter. The waiter went off. "Hey Shin…"

"Stop it okay… I ordered already and I'm going to pay all of it… don't you worry there…" he said irritatingly. Kumiko frowned. "But…"

Suddenly, a woman approached them. "My! My! What a good couple…." They heard her say. They looked up and saw that it is actually Haruka. "Haruka!!!" Kumiko shrieked.

Haruka smirked. "The principal and his ex-teacher…" she said sarcastically. "… Mind if I join?" she sat beside Shin and move closer to him. "How are things sweety…" she whispered in his ear and looked at Kumiko.

Kumiko looked down. She felt something in the corner of her heart, something that she can't explain but it hurts. "So what are you two doing in a place like this?" she said. "Dating?" she added. Kumiko looked up. "No we're no---"

"So?" She was interrupted by Shin. "What is it with you if we really are dating?"

"Shi---" Kumiko was about to stop him when Haruka circled her arms on Shin's neck. "Darling… you don't have to make me jealous…" she moved closer. Kumiko looked at Shin but he was not moving. Haruka speak again "… you know that I'm not a good woman… especially when I became jealous…" she said and kissed Shin on the lips. It lasted for five seconds. "… Goodbye now Darling… hope to see you in my bed someday…" then she turned to Kumiko and glared at her. She stood and went off.

The waiter brought their foods. Shin was about to eat when he noticed that Kumiko isn't grabbing anything. "Hey! Aren't you hungry?" but she didn't move. She was looking out of nowhere. Shin's eyes narrowed. He tapped her shoulder "Hey!!!" Kumiko turned to him "What?" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Huh?" then she nodded. Shin let out a big sigh "Let's eat okay?" She nodded again. They ate in silence until they are already in the car. Shin insisted that he'll take her home. But still, Kumiko kept silence as they went off.

* * *

Hayato and the others are already outside the bar. Hayato began to spoke "So… it's good to see you guys again… thanks for all the encouragement…" he chuckled as everyone did too.

"Just go for it…" Tsuchiya said.

"We'll be here to support you… Call us…" Hyuga added.

Takeda grabbed Hayato on the neck "Just don't cry anymore okay? Or you'll feel sorry about it…" and they all laughed.

Ryu walked towards the owner "Let's go guys…" he said. And they went off. Even if they already have separate lives… they will always be friends… they will support each other… through thick and thin… and it will be forever…

* * *

Shin stopped the car in front of Kumiko's home. They never spoke since they left the restaurant and it feels so awkward, knowing Kumiko. Shin turned to her. She was still looking at nowhere. He sighed again. "Kumiko!!!" he called. She turned to him. "You're home…" he said. Kumiko turned from side to side "Oh! Sorry!" She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for riding me home… I'll go now…" She hopped out of the car.

She was about to open the gate when Shin called for her. "Kumiko!!!" she turned and saw him, already standing in front of her. "What's bothering you?" he asked. Kumiko stared on his eyes. She was still thinking about Haruka. She feels envy to her. She can do whatever she wants to Shin. And she, somehow, feel sad when Shin let her kissed him. She frowned.

Shin touched his cheek. She gulped. "Is it because of Haruka?" he asked again. Her eyes are open wide. She can't move. He's looking down at her and she was mesmerized by his stare. "Do you feel jealous on her?" he leaned closer. Kumiko still can't move, and because of his eyes, she nodded without even thinking.

Shin smiled "So you're jealous?" he said. This wake Kumiko's senses. She was about to take back the 'nodding thing' when Shin descended his lips on her. She shivered. Shin's kissing him again. She placed her hands on her chest to push him but Shin grabbed it and circled it around his neck, still kissing her. He, then, snaked his arms on her waist.

"Kiss me back…" Shin said as he pulled himself for a second. He kissed her again. This time, Kumiko parted her lips and kissed him back. She caressed the back of his head as she moaned with pleasure. Her mind and body wants to stop, telling him that this is not right, but her heart is more powerful. She wants to kiss him like this, like forever, until she's out of breath.

Suddenly, Shin pulled his self to catch his breath. Kumiko opened her eyes, still panting. Shin smiled at her and caressed her cheek. Kumiko then realized that her arms are still on his neck. She suddenly pulled it towards her and turned around. She can feel her hot reddened cheek. She touched her lips. They kissed again!!!

Then she heard him chuckled. She looked over her shoulder and saw him chuckling. "Shy?" he said. She turned "No! I'm not!!!" she disagreed.

Shin leaned on her again and hugged her. Kumiko's eyes widened again. She's too flabbergasted to move. Why is Shin acting like this?

"Don't you ever make me worried like that? Like I told you, Haruka is not my girlfriend… and I don't like her…" her eyes softened, and then she closed it to feel his warm embraced. He continued "… and I don't feel the way… I feel… towards… y----" Shin was interrupted by footsteps coming from inside the house. Kumiko pulled herself and turned to the door. The door opened and it's her grandpa, Tetsu and Minoru. "Grandpa?" she said.

"Oh! It's just Kumiko!" her grandpa said. Tetsu smacked Minoru's head. "It's just boss…"

"Sorry!!! I thought that a thief is in front of our house…" Minoru reasoned out.

"But then... Why are you still here? Why not come inside?" her grandpa said. He noticed Shin and smiled at him. Shin smiled back.

"Boss!!! Why are you all red?" Tetsu approached Kumiko when he saw her reddened face. "Are you sick?" Minoru asked. Kumiko touched her cheek. Her grandpa chuckled and turned to Shin. Shin looked from side to side.

"I think it's getting cold… let's go inside… Come with us Shin…" Her grandpa said.

"No it's okay sir… I'm about to go…" he refuses.

"You sure?" he said. Shin smiled and nodded.

"Okay then… Let's go inside everyone…" he said and they stepped inside. Shin was about to go when Kumiko called him. "Shin!!!" Shin turned to her and saw her smiling. "Thank you!!!" she said.

Shin smiled back "See you tomorrow" and went off. Kumiko waited for his car to disappear before she went inside. Tetsu and Minoru saw Kumiko smiling and giggling as she walked upstairs.

"What's the matter with Boss?" they said. Then they saw their big Boss chuckling. "Boss?" they asked. The Big Boss smiled at them. "It's good to be young…" he said and went to his room.

Minoru scratched his baldy head. "What's that?"

Tetsu's still staring at the stair where Kumiko had left. Even though he never knew the meaning of the Big Boss' statement, somehow, his heart is beating faster... as if it will explode from pains… "What's the meaning of this?" he said as he touched his aching chest.

* * *

Hayato is lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It's been a nice day today. His friends came along to just see him. He smiled then he remembered his friends' words _"trust your heart…Go for it… We'll be here to support you…"_ He closed his eyes "Trust your heart huh?" he muttered.**

* * *

Hi guys!!! Sorry for the delay… I know that this chapter is not that good enough… because I feel dizzy… hehehehe… and I'm not prepared… I just want to update… but don't worry… I'll update soon… because Hayato's story and Ryu's will be on the next chapter… hehehehe… and I'm going to make it romantic…hehehe…**

**Any suggestions, reactions, and clarifications??? Just give me a review and I'll try to do something about it… hehehheh… Just ignore the grammar… I really am not that good in English… so please… hehehehhe… but thanks for those who are concern… mwackz…**

**For those people who send anonymous reviews…**

**GraceEnrile: Who do you think it will be? Shin or Hayato… Find out on the next next chapter… mwuackx… Hehehe… **

**Xfnet: Your welcome… thanks for your review… mwuackz…**

**Hope you'll send reviews again… mwuackx...**


	12. i've been waiting

"Uhmmmmm!!" Kumiko moaned as she stretched her arms. She stood and looked through the window. She opened it and sniffed the ambiance of the morning. "What a beautiful day it is…" She smiled and raised a fist towards the sun and yelled "Okay…let's make the day more beautiful…"

"Good morning boss…" Tetsu and Minoru greeted as Kumiko approached the dining room. Kumiko smiled at them "Good morning…" she said. Tetsu noticed her unexplainable happiness "Wow Boss… you're in a great spirit today…"

"Yeah boss, even if it happen everyday…" Minoru asked.

"Well, thanks…" she said after she swallowed the food inside her mouth. "… A beautiful dream will definitely bring a wonderful day…" she beamed at them and started reminiscing last night. "Hmmm…" she moaned. Minoru and Tetsu watched her. "So that means you had a great dream last night?" Minoru asked.

"Yes! Yes!" she agreed and turned to her wristwatch "Oooops!! Gotta go… I'm gonna be late… Tell Grandpa that I'm in a hurry… See you later…" then she went off.

"I think the Big Boss will be happy if he sees her like that…" Minoru stated as he clean the table. On the other hand, even though Tetsu like to see his boss happy everyday, this time, his heart is making a fuss. And it feels very awkward to him '… Is it because of him…?' he looked down and touched his chest. '… I hate it when I feel something like this…'

* * *

Hayato stood in front of the mirror. He examined his anxious face.

"Go for it…" he remembered what his friends told him yesterday.

"Go for it huh?" he murmured. "Yes… I can do it… I can do this… and it'll all be fine…" he said as he encouraged his self "Go Hayato Yabuki…"

* * *

The morning came and everyone had a busy day. And as expected, Kumiko still feels happy…

Ukyo blinked and blinked, as she watched the happy Kumiko. She leaned closer "Hey Ms. Kumiko?"

"Yes…?" she asked. She noticed her closeness.

Ukyo cackled "… You're in a good mood today… You're full of energy today… WOW… hmmm…" Ukyo examined her face. "Wanna talk about it? Is there something that I need to know?" she said.

Kumiko smiled. "What are you talking about? You know that I'm a cheerful person so it's natural for me to be happy." then she continued her work.

"Wow!! I hope that I can smile like that someday…" she said as she daydreamed.

"Huh? Why?"

"Nothing… because… until now… I'm still searching for my knight in shining armor …" Ukyo said as she wandered around.

"You don't have any boyfriend? I thought--"

"Yeah… I don't have any…" Ukyo replied. "… None since I was born…" she said when Ryu's face popped on her mind suddenly. "What?" she shrieked. Everyone turned to her.

"Ms. Ukyo? Is there something that matters?" Kumiko asked worryingly. "And why the sudden blush?"

"N—no—noth—ing…" she said as she waved her hands, saying no.

"Okay!" She was about to start working when she realized what just Ukyo said a while ago. "Hey!! What do you mean about that knight in shining armor?"

"Huh? Isn't that the reason that you are happy today?" Ukyo asked.

Kumiko's eyes open widely "Bu—but I never said that it's because of a man…" then out of the blue, she remembered what happened last night between her and Shin. She blushed.

She heard Ukyo jeered. "You don't have to deny it Ms. Kumiko… you see… your red face can tell me that you're lying." She said. Kumiko touched her cheek and face the mirror. "No way!!" she yelled.

At the same time, Ukyo turned her back to Kumiko and tapped her forehead 'Why am I thinking about him? Oh please… get out…' she cried.

Suddenly, V.P. came out of nowhere. "Hello everyone…" he greeted. He marched and stopped at Yabuki's desk. "Hey, where's the stubborn student?" he asked.

Kumiko stopped arguing to the mirror and faced V.P. "Good morning V.P." she greeted and stood straight. "And correction V.P., Yabuki is now a teacher, not a student." she corrected.

V.P. cleared his throat and stood straight. "Well, even so… it is not a good habit for a teacher to be la--" He was silenced when a file of papers was thrown into Yabuki's desk. Kumiko and V.P. gulped.

"Yabuki!!" she said.

Yabuki ignored her and turned to V.P. "Good morning sir! And sorry to dissapoint you but I came here early before you…" he said blankly. He sat on his table without any word and continued his work.

"Good morning Yabuki! We thought that you're late again…" she said but there's no word came for a response. Kumiko stared at him. Usually, he'll greet her with so much excitement, but now, why the sudden change of mood.

"What's up with him?" Ukyo whispered.

"I don't know either…" she replied. 'Why does it happen every now and then?' she said to herself.

"Yabuki?" she muttered. Hayato turned to her. Kumiko forced a smile "Is something that matters?"

Hayato leaned his back on the swivel chair and faced her. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well… I think this day is not a good one for you… Usually, you'll greet everyone and--" she was cut off when Hayato rubbed her hair and forced her to look straightly into his eyes. Kumiko's heart suddenly pumped fast. Hayato grinned at her. "Well… it's because your late and it's not appropriate to greet someone whose late." And he laughed.

Kumiko smacked his hand off. "Hey, I'm not late!!" she yelled at him. And they both laughed.

She watched him. 'That laugh is what I like most about him. When he laughed with me, I feel comfortable and… happy too. I think I'm starting to like him in a different way…'

Then she gasped in the middle of her daydreaming. 'What? What did I just said?'

Hayato stopped laughing when he noticed Kumiko struggling to herself. "What?" he interrupted her thoughts. She grinned and said "N--no--nothing! Le--le--t's get back to work."

"You sure? You're doing crazy things again… you're very stupid…" he replied and cackled.

Kumiko covered her mouth. 'Why am I tattering like this?' she took a glance at Hayato. 'There is something about him…' She tried to fight the feeling of confusion and turned her attention to her work.

On the other hand, 'I just hope… this will be my lucky day…' Hayato said in the back of his mind as he watched Kumiko work. He clenched his fist '… just give me the right timing for this… please…'

* * *

Kumiko is walking along the hallway. She already finished her class in section 3A and it's time for lunch. "Hmmm… what am I going to eat today? I'm very hungry…" she said. She saw Yabuki walking towards her. "Hi Yabuki…" she waved at him. And at that moment, time slows down as Yabuki get closer and closer.

'Oh! I never noticed this before… but he is indeed… very handsome…'

She stayed like that until Hayato is already in front of her. She didn't even notice it. "What's up?" he asked but there's no response. She's staring deeply into his face. He waved his hands in front of her face. "Hey?"

This made Kumiko's attention back to reality. "Wa--wah--what?"

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"No--no—thing…" she answered. "I ju--just want to ask i—if you want to eat wi--th me…" She hid his shaking hands. 'What's this feeling? This feeling is very familiar…' then Mr. Shinohara's face and Mr. Kyujou popped inside her mind. 'What? What about them? Oh! Why do I feel strange when I saw him… it never happen in the past… even if we're together…'

"Of course especially when it is your treat…" he beamed.

"What?" Those words take her daydreaming away, for the reason that she has no money. "Sorry, but not this time, I don't have enough money for a treat…"

Hayato gave a fake disappointed face. Kumiko grinned and pinched his cheek, she suddenly forgot about her thoughts a while ago. "I found it cute when you make face like that…" she said.

Hayato touched her hands and said straightly into her eyes. "That's why I'm fond of making things that will make you laugh…"

Kumiko startled. "What?"

Hayato chuckled and freed her hands. "Ok… if that's the case… then I guess it'll be my treat…" he said and turned his back to her.

Kumiko touched her chest. 'What's with those words he said that makes my heart beat fast?' She shook her head several times. 'No No… this is nothing.' She smiled. 'This is just because of hunger… yeah… hunger… because I'm very hungry… you know bad things happen when your stomach is not full… yeah… that's it…'

They were about to go when someone called from behind. "Wait!!" They turned to where the voice came from and saw that it Ukyo.

"Ms. Ukyo…?"

"Sorry to disturb you two… but can I eat with you? Just for today… my mom baked something and I think I can't finish this at once… so? Wanna try?" she said and opened the box. It's a chocolate cake.

"Of course…" Hayato and Kumiko said in chorus.

Hayato faced her "In fact, there are many questions that I wanted to ask…" Hayato added.

She shrieked. 'Oh my goodness… Don't tell me that it's because of that...' she said to herself. She feels nervous all of a sudden. She dropped the box of cake because of her shaking hands; fortunately, Kumiko grabbed it before it hit the floor. "Oh My,…"

Ukyo is back to reality "Ooops sorry…"

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… nothing… and that… of course… I'll tell you everything… but is it okay if we invite him also?"

"Oh! That's a great idea… Let's invite Ryu for lunch…" Kumiko said.

"Wait I'll call Ryu…" Hayato said.

"Wait!!" Ukyo stopped him. "I'll be the one to call him… Just wait here ok?" she said and distanced herself. She dialed his number.

"Hello? Odagiri speaking…" Ryu answered on the other line.

"Hey! Mr. Odagiri…"

"Yes! What do you want?" Ryu asked in an expressionless tone.

"AAhhh... Want to have lunch with us…? With Kumiko and Hayato?"

"Sorry… but not this time… I have too many things to do…"

"You can't? No… you have to come! They ask me to tell something about our childhood relationship thing… and I don't know what to say…" she said irritably.

"Ms. Hibiki, I have too many things to do right now… I don't have time for that… and besides whom do you think is responsible for that stupid lie?"

"Oh you jerk…" she said aloud. Kumiko and Hayato turned to her. She looked at them over her shoulder and smiled. She turned to her cell again. "Listen, you have to help me here… and--"

"Sorry… don't have much time…" then he cut off the line.

"Oh this stupid…" she whispered angrily as she choked her cell phone because of anger.

"Ms. Ukyo is everything alright?" Kumiko asked. She turned and said. "No it's nothing… Oda-- I mean Ryu has no time. He's busy and he can't come…"

"Oh that's bad…" Kumiko pouted. "But if that's the case… we can't do anything about it… so let's go and eat…." And they went off.

* * *

At the same time…

Ryu turned his cell off.

"Too many things to do sir?" his secretary said. He heard their conversation "But you cancelled all of them…"

Ryu smirked. "Don't mind it…"

* * *

In the middle of their lunch, Ukyo felt like sitting in a very hot seat. She was asked too many questions. And of course, she lied. She tells stories that didn't happen in reality. They asked and asked up to the very last minute. But even so, she can consider herself a good liar because the fact that she was asked too many questions she can come up with a reasonable story. Well, that's how Ukyo works.

At the faculty, Ukyo smacked her head on her desk. "It's very tiring… especially lying…" she murmured.

"What did you say?" Kumiko asked.

She shivered. "No!! Nothing…"

Hayato and everyone have classes so the two of them are left in the faculty.

Ukyo observed Kumiko. "Ms. Kumiko, I've been meaning to ask this for a very long time… and I hope you don't mind…"

"Eh!! What is it?" Kumiko turned to her. She saw Ukyo's serious eyes.

"What's your relationship with the principal?"

At that moment, Hayato is sneaking at the door. He forgot something and went back to the faculty. And when he heard Ukyo's question, he stopped.

Kumiko, surprised at first, thought for a second and reminisced what happen last night. "Shin…" she said softly. She remembered the kiss they had and, without realizing, she touched her lips.

Ukyo gulped. "What do you mean by that?"

Kumiko, back to reality, is in shock "What did I do?"

"You touched your lips when you said the principal's name… is that because he kissed you? You have been kissed by the Principal?"

Kumiko is stunned. She can't say anything. She can't come up for a reason. "I--I--"

"And you're blushing too?" Ukyo added.

"Oh!" Kumiko tapped her forehead and nodded. "Guess it can't be helped." She looked down and murmured "Yes… we kissed…"

Hayato, who's at the door, clenched his fist. His blood boils after hearing those words from her.

"So that means… you two have a serious relationship?" Ukyo asked.

"What do you mean by serious relationship?"

"Eh? You kissed… but you aren't in a good relationship? What's going on?"

"Ah that? It's nothing serious really." Kumiko frowned. "Well you know... he liked kissing girls."

"What?"

"I've seen him several times kissing a girl… even though he likes it or not… he doesn't mind. He said that it's actually a man's need. So I guess there's nothing about that kiss." She frowned. Ukyo noticed her anxious face. "Oh Kumiko…"

"But still when I'm with him…" she smiled "… I feel contented… and happy…"

Suddenly, they were interrupted when the door slammed. "Whoa!!" they said in chorus. "Hey! What's that?"

"A ghost maybe?" Kumiko said.

"Hey! Don't be like that…" Ukyo pleaded.

Kumiko laughed.

"But Kumiko… what about Mr. Yabuki?"

"Huh? What about him?"

"I know that there is something special about you two and I already know that he likes--" but she was interrupted when her cell beeps.

"Wait a minute…" she said and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"It's Ryu… I'm in front of the school and I want you to be here in 60 seconds…"

"What? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?

"Stop talking and hurry up… your time is running out…"

"Don't be stupid… what makes you think that I'd fall for that trick…"

"60… 59… 58… 57…"

"Stop counting, darn it…" she yelled. Kumiko watched her angry face. "Uk--"

"56… 55…"

"Oh you stupid jerk…" she faced Yankumi and said "Sorry… but I have to go… see you later…" and she hurried. She didn't even notice that she bumped the V.P.

"What's with the hurry Ms. Ukyo? You know that you are not allowed to run in the hallway…" he shouted but she didn't hear it. "That's odd…" He stepped inside the room and saw Kumiko. He beamed at her.

"Ms. Yamaguchi… there's something that I want you to do…" he said.

"Yes! What is it V.P.?"

V.P. handed a file of papers on her. "Can you give this to the principal and--"

But before he finished what he'll say, Kumiko grabbed the file of papers and nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Gotta go!" and she left without any other word.

"What's with those people? Is it really fun to run?" he said in confusion.

* * *

Ukyo reached the gate. She paused and catch for her breath.

"You're 15 minutes late… You see… you waste your time talking…"

"Shut up!! What do you want?" she said between her pants.

"I want to check on you…." he said. This make Ukyo stood straight and stopped panting. Her heart beats faster. "Uh… you--you don—don't have to che--"

"Don't get me wrong?"

"What?"

"I'm here to ask about what happen during lunch?"

"Huh?" she feels disappointed. She looked down.

"What's with the face? I was just asking here!"

"Yeah! I know… As e—expected… I lied. I tell lies." she murmured.

"Ok!" Ryu marched towards the driver's door and opened it. "Hop in…"

"HUH?"

"I said hop in…" he repeated irritably.

"… But why?" she asked. "

"What do you mean by 'But why'? You have to tell me everything… so I know what to say to them when they ask…"

"But I can tell it to you here…"

"I'm starving… I need to fill my stomach…" he said.

Ukyo suddenly giggled. "You know… If you wanted to ask me on a date you don't have to be cruel… you should just tell me to go on a date with you… that's fine with me…"

"Think what you want… just hop in…"

"Okay!!" and she hopped on the other side.

Ryu can't help but smile. When she run towards him, he can feel his heart beat pump. What's with this woman that makes him feel excited, just to see her?

* * *

Hayato is sitting beside the window… inside the music room. He wanted to be alone for a moment. He's still thinking what he just heard at the faculty a while ago.

"_Yeah… we've kissed."_

He sighed and clenched his fist. 'What's gonna happen to me now? Is it necessary to do this or not?' he said to himself. 'And the worst part is…'

"_But still when I'm with him…" she smiled "… I feel contented… and happy…"_

'Oh darn it!!' he brushed his hair and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a moment, and then he opened his eyes. "I guess… I should just… keep these feelings… hidden…"

He let out a big sigh and stood. "I can't tell her… and I won't…" He left the music room. While walking he saw a woman, actually, a sexy woman walking towards him. She is sexy but aggressive in the way she dresses. She passed on him.

Hayato watched her. "Who's that? How sexy… but aggressive woman are not my type…" Then he realized something "Wait a minute isn't that the way to the principal's office?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway… it isn't my concern anyway…" then he remembered Kumiko's words…

"_I've seen him several times kissing a girl… even though he likes it or not… he doesn't mind."_

"So that means… that girl is one of those girls Yankumi's talking about…"

* * *

Kumiko is hugging the file of papers as she run towards the hallway. She feels excited. She wants to see him so badly at this moment. She can't wait to meet him again. Suddenly, out of the blue, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch…" the file of papers scattered on the floor. It is actually Hayato.

"Ooops sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay… oh! The papers are scattered. Help me please."

"Okay!" they picked up every pieces of paper.

"Alright… these are all of it… thanks Hayato…" she said and carry the file of papers.

Hayato smiled and said "If you want I can carry that for you…"

"No it's okay…" she refused but Hayato insisted. He placed his hands under Kumiko's hand. Kumiko shrieked and look at Hayato's eyes. He pressed his hands further and smiled at her. Kumiko feels confused. Her heart is beating fast.

"Let me do it…" he said.

Kumiko nodded and freed her hands on his. She touched her hand and placed it in her chest. 'This feeling… is the same feeling I had… when I saw Mr. Shinohara and Mr. Kyujou' she said in the back of his mind. '… Does it mean… that I like Hayato… in that special way too…? The way I feel for Mr. Shinohara and Mr. Kyujou?'

"Hey!!" he screamed. "Are you sick or something?"

Kumiko gulped "What?"

"I've been talking here and you aren't listening…"

"Sorry… what is it?"

"Where will you take this? I'll carry them for you…"

"Uhhmmm… at the principal's office…" she looked down. Hayato silenced. They stayed quiet for a moment when Hayato broke it.

"If you want I'll be the one who'll take these papers there…"

"No… I'll do it… I can handle it…"

"Seems like you're excited huh?" he murmured.

She looked up and faced him. Now, she is really confused. "What?" 'What does he mean by that?'

Hayato looked on the other side. "I can see it in your face. You're excited to see him, right?"

Kumiko forced a chuckle "What are you talking about? I'm just going to give these papers to him." She grabbed the papers from Hayato's hands. He didn't even move to stopped her. "I have to go now. The principal is waiting for these papers." She started walking.

'I shouldn't go with her… It'll just make me sick… but…'

"I'll go with you…"

Kumiko stopped and turned to him. "I'll go with you…" he repeated.

* * *

"And that's it!! Anything you want to say? Any reactions?" Ukyo said when she finished the story she told to Kumiko and Hayato. They are eating hamburger at a park.

Ryu smirked. "That sucks."

"I knew that you're going to say that… you don't have much appreciation, do you?"

"I have… but I don't have the guts to lie…"

"Yeah… but you did… remember? The childhood relationship thing?" Ukyo made a smiled sarcastically.

Ryu looked on the other side. "But still… it's stupid…"

Ukyo chuckled and took a bite on her hamburger. "Say, Ryu…"

"Don't call me Ryu… I'm not allowing you…"

"I don't care… anyway… Do you know something about Kumiko and the principal?"

Ryu's eyebrows met "What do you mean by that?"

Ukyo pouted "Well… I'm just curious… I thought that Mr. Yabuki and Ms. Kumiko have something between them… but when I talked to Ms. Kumiko this morning… I got confuse… do you know anything?"

"Does it bother you that much?" he said cruelly. He crumpled the plastic where the hamburger was and threw it to the trash can. He stood and started walking.

"Hey, I'm asking nicely here…" She hurried and followed Ryu. "Come on tell me…"

He ignored her.

Ukyo bumped his arm. "Come on… don't be so mean…"

Ryu stopped and faced her. "Why are you fond in getting into other's business…? You know that it won't affect your life…" he started walking again.

This time, she grabbed Ryu's arm and forced him to face her. "But I want to know… please… tell me?" she pleaded and made her cutest smile.

Ryu swallowed. He looked to the other side and sighed. He can't help but to do what she ask "Okay… I'll tell you everything… but you have to give something in return… and this will be the second time that I'll do something for you… got that?"

Ukyo pouted. "You know… you really are a business man… you're always negotiating… but for my curiosity… I'll do it… I'll treat you on a date…"

"Hey… I didn't say it's a da--"

But Ukyo pulled him back to the bench where they are sitting a while ago.

* * *

Hayato and Kumiko walked in silence. They aren't talking to one another and it's very odd for someone like Kumiko. Silence surrounds them until they reach the principal's office.

Kumiko faced Hayato and forced a beam on her face "Thanks Yabuki… thanks for accompanying me. I'm okay now… I can handle everything."

But Hayato didn't speak. He still has his anxious face.

"Hey cheered up… why the awkward face? I'm not used to it… Smile!!" she said and chuckled.

Hayato rubbed her head and said "I'll go with you inside ok? I'll still insist even if you don't want me too…"

"I guess it can't be help…" and they laughed.

"Let's go…" Hayato said as he opened the door. Kumiko still feels the excitement but when Hayato opened the door the papers fell on the ground. His and her eyes opened wide. They saw Haruka kissing Shin. (Shin's eyes are wide open too but they didn't notice it.) Haruka's arms are encircling Shin's neck while Shin is holding files which were about to fell on the ground. Haruka broke the kiss when she realized that someone stepped inside the door.

Shin felt shock at that moment. He pushed Haruka. "Kumiko?" he whispered when he saw her wide eyes and opened mouth.

Kumiko saw this scene several times but this time she felt stupid. She's hurt. She wants to close her eyes but she can't. She wanted to say something but what will it be? And how can she speak? No words are coming out.

Hayato saw her stiffened body. He wanted to say something but how? In what way?

"Ah…" Shin started to break the silence "… Kumiko… I…" but nothing came.

Haruka puffed on her cigarette. "Oh! The tomboy teacher is silenced! Why? Are you jealous?"

Kumiko can't help it.

'_I've seen him several times kissing a girl… even though he likes it or not… he doesn't mind.' _she remembered what she just said to Ukyo. Actually, she just said it for a reason. But when she saw the awkward scene, it might be true. He kissed her last night because she was treated like any other girl.

She wanted to run… to run away from there… and she did it. She ran without leaving any word.

Hayato turned to Shin, still flabbergasted. He vowed for respect and run for Kumiko.

The papers are still scattered on the floor. Shin brushed his hair and sighed. He sat on the swivel chair and relaxed for a minute.

On the other hand, Haruka made a devilish smile, saying that she did something great at that point in time.

* * *

"Wait!! You're telling me that Hayato is in love with Kumiko… but Kumiko has special feelings for the principal… and it seems like the principal has something for her too? Am I right?"

Ryu nodded.

"I knew it…" she sighed. "Does Hayato already know that?"

Ryu nodded.

"Did Kumiko tell the principal about her feelings?"

Ryu shook his head. "I think she didn't realize up to now…"

"Is that so?" she paused for a second. "What's Hayato's plan?"

Ryu limbered his shoulder and stood. "I don't know yet… He's loosing his courage to tell her when he found out Kumiko's feelings for the principal…"

"Oh! How I pity him…" she sighed. She marched beside Ryu.

"Don't pity him… When Hayato like something… He'll so something about it for sure…"

Ukyo nodded. "Okay… I won't… just don't talk like that… it makes me shiver…"

"Stupid…" he said. Ukyo laughed and laughed. "You know… you're so funny…" but Ryu covered her mouth and pulled her towards a big tree…

"What's the big idea?" she said when he released her mouth.

"Shhh… they'll hear us…" he whispered.

"Who?" she asked and followed Ryu's eyes. She saw Kumiko and Hayato walking along the seashore. She tapped Ryu's shoulder "But why are we hiding…?"

"Because I have the feeling that something will happen…"

Ukyo, still confused, just nod and watched the two persons at the seashore.

They walked in silence. Hayato can't find a word to talk to her. He distanced his self from her so that she can be alone for a while.

She is watching the sea as she walks, still thinking what she saw inside Shin's office. "_I've seen him several times kissing a girl… even though he likes it or not… he doesn't mind."_

She faced the sea, stretched her arms and yelled. "AAAAHHHH!!"

Hayato stopped. It's a sudden change of atmosphere. She is now limbering and stretching her arms. She turned to Hayato "Huh? Yabuki, I didn't notice that you're here also…"

"What? You didn't notice me?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nope!" she said.

Hayato chuckled, "You're stupid, really." He walked closer to her and knocked her forehead. "Hello? I followed you stupid… I thought that you might need someone to comfort you…" he faced the sea.

"Why is that?" she cackled.

Hayato smiled. "Because I know that you're stupid…"

A moment of silence surrounds them.

"It's nothing. I'm just surprised that my student can actually kiss a girl…" she laughed. "… You know, back in high school days… he doesn't like girls or anything… he's a silent type… he doesn't--"

"I heard it…"

"What?"

"I heard your conversation with Ms. Hibiki this morning… You and the principal kissed. Am I right?"

Kumiko can't react. Her face flushed. She saw Hayato's serious face. "Ah… oh that? That's not true… and if it is… it's nothing serious…"

"I know that you haven't realized it… but I can tell on your actions… " He cackled lightly. "…You'll realize it soon enough…" his face frowned.

Even if she can't understand, she has to change the topic. "Hey! Don't be so dramatic!! It isn't serious anyway… come on let's go…" She turned around and started walking. She can't let him see her anxious face. She wanted to be comforted but it shouldn't be with Hayato. She doesn't want him to worry.

"I LOVE YOU KUMIKO YAMAGUCHI!!" Hayato shouted, facing the sea.

Kumiko paused.

"I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU," still yelling, without facing her. "… EVEN IF YOU'RE THE MOST STUPID PERSON I'VE MET… I STILL LOVE YOU…"

She slowly turned around. She's too flabbergasted to speak.

Hayato paused for a minute to catch for breath and courage to face her. When he feels confident enough, he saw a stunned Kumiko.

He started walking slowly towards her. "I never imagine that I'll fall for someone like you… very unsexy… old style… tomboyish… and very childish…" he stopped when he get closer enough. "… but I fell for you… and I can't do anything about it…" he looked straightly into her eyes and said "… I love you Kumiko Yamaguchi…" He took her hands and kissed it. "I love you…" he whispered.

Kumiko took her hands and laughed "Huh? What are you talking about? Don't joke like that? It isn't funny…"

"I am not…" he said.

"Yabu--"

Hayato distanced his self and watch the sea. "I may not be as good as him… I may not be rich like him… and I can't be like him… I know that…" then he turned around to face him "But I won't let you cry… I will never hurt you… You'll never feel lonely when you let me love you for eternity… that's what I can promise you… because I love you so much…"

Kumiko can't find words to speak… to reply. This was the first time that someone actually confesses his feelings towards her. And she doesn't know how to react and respond.

Hayato is an inch away from her. He cupped her cheek. "Awkward isn't it?"

Kumiko tried to speak but Hayato covered it with his index finger. "… I'll be waiting… I will just take yes for an answer and nothing else… think about everything… I'm not forcing you to answer for now…" he smiled. "… I'll be waiting… even if it takes forever…"

Kumiko can't say anything. She feels confused right now. She doesn't know what she'd say to him. She can't find a word. She knew that she has something for him, something special… Does she really like him? "Yabu--"

"Hayato, call me Hayato…" He touched her cheek. "… please, Kumiko…"

Kumiko didn't realize that she agreed. Hayato smiled. "Thank you…"

"Kumiko, do you remember the deal we made in the school's rooftop?"

'Rooftop?' She tried to remember.

"That you want a kiss… if I fell for you…"

She remembered and blushed. "Hey--" but it's too late. He sealed her words by his lips. He kissed her. Kumiko, at first want to resist, but she lose control. She kissed him back. She doesn't know why, but her mind is telling her to do it.

'Maybe… I do like him… he's special to me… Hayato is special to me…'

By now, she has an intuition that with Hayato by her side, no one can harm her. But still, in some corner of her heart, something is telling her that… somehow… it isn't right…

* * *

After, hearing Hayato's confession, Ryu and Ukyo left. They are now walking in silence. Ukyo sighed. Ryu turned to her "What is it?"

Ukyo pouted. "I just envy Kumiko…"

"Why is that?" he asked without thinking. Usually, he isn't a curious-type guy. He won't speak if it isn't necessary. But now, he feels curious? And it's odd.

"Well, because she has two lovers… torn between two lovers…"

"And so?" He can't stop his mouth in speaking. 'Stupid mouth!!' he said to himself.

"And so, I envy her…"

"Girls…" he sighed. 'Stop talking, darn it…'

"You're so mean…" she said. He faced him.

"Are you talking to me?" he said sarcastically.

"And who else I would talk to? You know… I think that's the reason that you don't have somebody up to now… because you're so mean… Why don't you take Hayato as a model… be like him… sweet… loving… and--"

"Enough…" he said. "… I won't be someone… I have my own way of living… and for your information; I have 55+ ex girlfriends? Now, who do you think is meaner? One who has ex-somebodies or someone who doesn't have any up to now?"

Ukyo smeared "But still, it isn't serious… And correction, they are not somebody; you know… they are just like wind passing by…"

"Okay…" he said sarcastically.

"What? Are you mocking me?"

"If that's what you think…" he turned his back onto Ukyo and started walking, a smile escaped on his lips. Somehow when he's with this woman, he feels relief, excited and happy, even if they fight like cats and dogs. He feels comfortable. He likes teasing her.

"Hey Ryu…" she called. He looked back "I told you, don't call me…" but a flash of camera surprised him. "What the?"

"Aaah… how cute…" Ukyo said as she looked at her digital camera. "Hey, that's stealing?"

"What? How can taking a picture of someone become stealing?"

Ryu walked towards her but Ukyo run. "Hey delete that thing…"

"I won't, even if you catch me…" and she ran. He smiled and shook his head. He has no choice but to chase her. "You'll be sorry for this…"

_Girl I've been searching so long in this world_

_trying to find someone who could be_

_what my picture of love was to me_

_and you came along_

They stopped chasing each other. Ryu gave up. He just gave her the picture.

When I saw you I knew you were the one

the love that I've been dreaming of

('cause..)

They passed by on Tetsu's small food store (I don't know how to call it…). "Oh Ryu… It's been a long time…"

Ryu smiled.

"You knew each other?" Ukyo asked.

"She's Yankumi's…"

Tetsu and Minoru reacted, telling him to tell a lie. "… Ah… brothers… right! Yankumi's brothers…" they sighed in relief. They offered a hand. Ukyo greeted them "Nice meeting you too… Wow that looks delicious…"

"Yeah… It really is delicious… wanna try?"

"Of course!!" She turned to Ryu. "How about you?" she said. Ryu shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you… its payback time right?" she said and smiled. Ryu looked on the other side. When she smiles, his heartbeat pumped fast. "I'll take that as a yes… Ok Mr. Kumiko's brother… serve for two persons…"

Minoru grabbed Ryu and distanced their selves…

"Wow Ryu… She's a beautiful girlfriend… very sexy and very unlike of you…"

"Aaahhh… we're not--"

"You see… when two different persons collided… they are compatible to each other… why? Because they complete each other…" and Minoru left. Ryu thought for a second as he watched the happy Ukyo. "They complete each other?" he repeated.

_I've been waiting for you (waiting for you)_

_all my life for somebody who (somebody who)_

_makes me feel the way I feel when I'm with you, baby_

_have you been waiting too_

_cuz I've been waiting for you_

Ukyo smiled and waved on him. She's holding the foods. He smiled "I think so…" he whispered and walked towards her girlfriend.

_Girl I've been saving my love all this time_

_cuz I knew someday I would find_

_the one that i've loved for so long in my mind_

_From the moment that I looked in your eyes_

_I saw the girl I've loved all my life cause..._

After they ate, they left and went to a park. Ukyo insisted on going there, even if Ryu doesn't want too.

"Hey let's take a picture there." She pointed on a booth where teenagers like to take pictures (you know… the flower borders and everything…)

"Huh? That's just for stupid and immature… I don't want to…" he started to get away.

"Who told you?" Ukyo grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the booth. "Hey, I said I don't want to…" but they are already in front of the booth. He can't say no now. Ukyo is very stubborn.

"Now come on Ryu… smile…" she posed with a victory sign.

_I've been waiting for you (waiting for you)_

_all my life for somebody who (somebody who)_

But Ryu looked on the other way. "Hey you're wasting the film…"

"I told you… this is just for idiots…"

_makes me feel the way I feel when I'm with you, baby_

_have you been waiting too_

_cause I've been waiting for you_

"And so… let's just say that were both idiot." She said. She marched behind Ryu and pinched his cheeks to force him to smile. The booth's camera clicked. Ryu smacked her hands. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Because you won't smile…" she yelled back. "Come on Ryu, Just smile okay? Please!!" she pleaded again. Ryu sighed. When she pleaded like that, he can't refuse. "Just once okay?" he said and they pose.

_Now that I've found you I just can't let u go (can't let you go)_

_no no no ohhh_

_oh there's just one thing I want you to know_

_Spoken: girl I love you so..._

They did bunch of crazy things. Even if Ryu didn't want to, he can't refuse. He was forced to do anything she asked. And he can't help but to do it. Just one smile and his pride are over. Funny isn't it?

Ryu kept watching her. When she laugh… when she frowned… when she smiles… when she pouted… everything… For once in his life, he felt excited and contented. Just by looking at Ukyo, he feels complete. He felt something different. He thought at first that this is just for stupid persons. But when he met this woman… he realized that he is actually looking for that somebody all this time.

_I've been waitin for you_

_all my life waitin for you_

_I've been waitin for you_

_all my life waitin for you_

_when I saw you I knew you were the one_

_the love that I've been dreaming of_

They are now inside the car. Ukyo is sleeping at the other seat while Ryu drives. It is red light. He stopped the car. He took a glance on the sleeping Ukyo. Her head is not in the right position. He leaned closer to fix her but instead, she moved. And he's very close to her. So, when she moved her head in his way, their lips touched. Ryu stiffened. Ukyo's still sleeping. It's almost like a kiss. He glanced at her inviting red lips, he was mesmerized.

_I've been waiting for you (waiting for you)_

**This is the lips of the girl that makes my heart leap with just one smile…**

_All my life for somebody who (somebody who)_

**This is the lips of the girl that makes me feel what I haven't felt for a very long time…**

_Makes me feel the way I feel when I'm with you, baby_

**This is the lips of the girl that makes me do what I haven't done for years…**

_Have you been waiting too_

**This is the lips of the girl who told me that having somebody is not bad after all…**

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

**And this is the lips of the woman who makes me fall in love for the first time…**

_I've been waitin for you_

_all my life waitin for you_

He was about to do what his heart says when a loud sound from another car was heard. It's time to move the car now, it's green light already. He fixed his self and started moving. Ukyo woke up. "Am I already home?" then she moaned. After a second, she heard a laugh from the stoic man on the driver's seat.

_I've been waitin for you_

_all my life waitin for you_

Ukyo watched him laugh. This is the first time that she saw him laugh like that. He looks happy, contented and handsome. She found out Ryu's real personality on in just one day. So that is the real Ryu Odagiri that she hated the most.

She wished for a person that is very opposite of Ryu's. But then she realized… it isn't bad after all.

She then… already found her somebody in this man… in this man she thought as the worst of all… in this man named Odagiri Ryu…

The person she hated the most… and the person she loved of all…

_I've been waitin for you_

_all my life waitin for you_

Yes… she loved him…

* * *

**OOOPSS!! Let me explain first…**

**Do you find this boring??... I hope not… like on the other chapter… I'm not ready to post another chapter… but I know that I let you wait for a very very long time… and I feel sorry about it… heheheh…**

**If you don't like Ryu's story… it's fine with me… I just need to make a story for him because he is one of the main characters… just skip those lines if you don't want his story…**

**If you want to picture out Ukyo's image… think about the real Ukyo… in Ranma ½… that's the image of my Ukyo… but make her look more feminine… ok? But still… you can have yours… if you like Ryu… you can imagine yourself as Ukyo… heheheh… Decide for yourself… I don't mind at all…**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars… I know that I'm still not good at it… and I don't have time to check,… because I'm sleepy… and I need to sleep… but don't worry I'm working on my grammars… little by little,… ehehhe…**

**onigiri18: You think so…heheheh… mwuakxz…**

**Megumi: You're jealous of Yankumi… well I envy her, she has two cute lovers… heheheh… mwuackz..**

**Napnap: sorry to keep you waiting… I hope you'll like this one…**

**Sorry again for making you wait… and by the way… the title of the song is I've been waiting for you by Guy's next door…**

**Bye then… til next chapter… don't be shy to leave a comment… it's fine… whatever you put into your review… I'll appreciate it….**


End file.
